Beautiful Disaster
by x.charli.x
Summary: Bella is a famous singer and is trying to escape the fame and fortune. She goes off to live with her brother, Emmett, in forks Washington and lives with the cullens. Will love blossom! Better then it sounds! i swear!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer Owns most of these characters! pitty im sure we all want them to be our own**

**A/N I know its a short chapter some of my other chapters are really short too but i swear ill make up for it later on in other chapters!  
Comment! Read and review! you know you want too!**

Beautiful disaster

Beautiful disaster

Chapter 1 – New beginning.

Ever since I was little, all I wanted to do was sing. It made me feel complete, like I was missing a part of me, and whenever I sung it was filled. I loved it. So when news got to me that Charlie had recorded me singing while I was getting ready to go out for lunch, I was nervous and angry – Why didn't he come to me first? I couldn't believe he did it!

Worst of all he sent it to Blazer Records – The hugest record label of all time!

"You did what!?" I screamed at him when he told me. "I can't believe you would do this to me! What if they say no! I will be so embarrassed and emotionally scarred for life!" I tripped down the stairs, narrowly missing the wall.

"But Bells – "He half pleaded and started to argue. " – You have such a beautiful singing voice, it would be sad to let it all go to waste. You need to show it to the world." I sighed, feeling defeated.

"When do we find out?" I asked glumly, his face lit up as he smiled.

"1 Week" He grinned sheepishly, He knew this was too much for me.

"A week! I have to wait a whole freakin' week?!"

"It's not that long" His eyes narrowed. "Bella?" He asked, now seeming concerned. "You okay? You're looking a bit. . . Green."  
"I'm fine" I lied; I've never been a good liar. He didn't look convinced but he let it go. Leaning my head against the wall for support, I replied.

"Just a little nervous" He just chuckled and walked out the door.

- -1 week later – -

"Bells!" I woke up to Charli calling my name up the stairs. "Bella!? You got mail!" He called up to me again.

I awoke immediately, running down the stairs. Naturally I fell down the bottom one but Charlie caught me again. I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you" I snatched the letter from his hand, still breathless from my run. He muttered something under his breath and I threw him a glance that told him I heard it, but I didn't hear it well. I was too absorbed in the little green letter in my hand to listen, or care. I turned back to him, pulling the letter out of the envelope.

"I can't do it; can you read it for me?" I asked pleadingly. He nodded and took the letter from me.

"Bells" He looked up at me slowly.

_Oh No_ I thought to myself _I didn't get it!_

**(A/N) Ill leave it there but it gets better i swear!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful disaster

Beautiful disaster

Chapter 2 – Recently Untitled.

His face lit up quickly as he moved towards me with a smile.

"You Got It!!" He half screamed to me as we both jumped up and down excitedly.

As Charlie went off to call everyone we knew, I went up to my room to try and take in all of the information I was just given. _How am I meant to do this_ I thought eagerly _What if people don't like me?!_ All my thoughts were suddenly negative. But they were quickly interrupted by Charlie yelling up the stairs.

"Renee wants to chat with you!" He called up to me. I walked down stairs, still feeling shocked, and worried.

"Hey Mum" I said as cheerily as I could. She congratulated me and squealed and yelled. A lot.

"What's wrong Honey, you don't seem yourself?" She asked when she realised I had not entered a coherent sentence into the conversation for awhile.

"Just anxious is all" I hung up shortly after that.

It took a week or two for both me and the record company to realise I couldn't write songs to save my life, so we all decided that I would just do remakes of old forgotten songs, either that or just songs that artists said I could use. It didn't take long to get all the copy write forms and documents were filled out and signed, seeing as most of the artists were either over-friendly or doped up.

Not too long after I released my first album, I had sold out Cd's and Concert tickets!

I was always a good girl – For Charlies sake – and didn't do drugs or alcohol. I stayed home most of the time, away fro, the paparazzi –And cooked for Charlie, Which we both liked. Even though he was on the phone with business most of the time (Oh yeah did I mention he's my new manager?! The old one was a bit too touchy feely so I fired her-Yes that's right, her- And Hired Charlie. Its more convenient and he's great!) It was a joyous event, A father daughter tradition. I had a steady boyfriend now. His name was Derek and we weer more friends then boyfriend/girlfriend, but we tried. For 6 months we tried. But none of us said anything, ever. Charlie seemed to like him too, and we enjoyed spending time together.

Needless to say, before these 6 months were out I was no longer a virgin. What can I say, Instincts took over. And I guess I let them.

The next day Derek came over, but something was wrong. He wasn't the same bubbly person. It scared me.

"Hey Derek" I tried to smile, to cheer him up a bit.

"Bella" He said darkly "We need to talk"


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Disaster – Chapter 3

Beautiful Disaster – Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The takeover the breaks over

"Ummmm" Was all I said, all I could say. So I led him over to the couch and sat down with him. "Shoot" I said casually, even though I knew what was coming.

"Bella-" He looked at his hands "-Im in love with someone else" I smiled, We both knew it wasn't working out.

"That's okay. We both knew that we weren't working out, as a couple." He smiled, thoughtful I guessed.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked, still trying to be casual. He just looked down again, seeming more embarrassed then before.

"I don't think we can be friends" he muttered

"YOU WHAT!" I basically yelled at him.

"Im sorry Bella I really am-" His voice was pleading now "-But my new girlfriend-" Whoa! Wait a minute! Did he just say girlfriend? Meaning he was already seeing her? "-She doesn't like you too much, and it's not a good idea for us to be friends"

"First of all!" I screamed at him, now I was fuming mad. "You were already seeing her while we were still going out! I can't fucking believe you! And Secondly, Who the fuck is this bitch! Im guna throttle her!" He just looked down.

"You're not going to like this but it'. . . . . . ." he hesitated.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful disaster

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight series and its characters!**

Beautiful disaster

Chapter 4 – Humiliating Confessions

"First of all!" I screamed at him, now I was fuming mad. "You were already seeing her while we were still going out! I can't fucking believe you! And Secondly, Who the fuck is this bitch! Im guna throttle her!" He just looked down.

"You're not going to like this but it'. . . . . . ." he hesitated.

"Who!" I screamed

"Kelly James" He muttered, looking down for a minute then looking back up to see my reaction.

"What!" I screamed, trying to hold back the laughter, unsuccessfully.

"Whats so funny?" He scolded, looking like someone had just poked him in the eye with a fork.  
"She's a. . ." I couldn't help it, the laughter just came rolling out in waves.

"She's a what! What is she?!" He looked at me appalled. I finally managed to pull myself together.

"Look, im sure she's a nice girl and it was just a momentary thing, but I just thought you should know" I sighed. "She is-well as far as I know was, A lesbian" He just looked at me like I was crazy, out to ruin his life.

"We were, lets just say old acquaintances" I answered his unspoken question, hoping he would drop it. He didn't.

"I don't believe you, you're lying. How do you two know each other anyway? She wouldn't tell me but she seemed pretty adamant that she didn't want me hanging out with you again" he spat angrily at me; I never knew he had such a temper. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, you don't want to know"

"My girlfriend is a potential lesbian and! Why the hell wouldn't I want to know!?"

"Fine!" I put my hands up in defeat "But don't say I didn't warn you" I warned

"Just tell me!" He snapped back at me.

"Okay" I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "About 3 months ago, I was at a party. It was huge, like everyone who's anyone was there. We all got drunk and played stupid games, Spin the bottle, truth or dare you know? Stupid shit.

"We were in the middle of a game of spin the bottle and it was my turn. I spun the bottle and it landed on Kelly."

"So what?" He interrupted me. "Like you said, it's just a stupid game."

"Im not done my story yet Derek, don't interrupt!" I snapped before he could get another word in. He just looked out the window so I continued.

"Like I said it landed on her, so we went in for the kiss, but quickly turned into more so we both went up the stairs. Let's just say, on top of everything she told and showed me that she was more then an experienced lesbian"

Derek laughed "Nice one Bells, real original" he walked out the door laughing. _Wow_ I thought, _he just totally blew me off and ignored my story about his lesbian girlfriend._

"Bye" He called out the door, I just stood there. Dumbfounded

"Bye" I mumbled under my breath.

He wanted to know, I told him and he just laughed at me and walked out.

I looked out the window, and that's when I realised it... . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight series and its characters

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight series and its characters**!

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 5 – Don't Piss Off Bella Swan.

I just stood there. Dumbfounded

"Bye" I mumbled under my breath.

He wanted to know, I told him and he just laughed at me and walked out.

I looked out the window, and that's when I realised it... . . . . There was a kid at the window, video taping the whole thing. The whole Conversation I just have with Derek! Once he noticed I saw him he bran for the hills. As I quickly did a double take on what just happened and what I had just said, I bolted. I ran out the door as fast as I could, following in the direction he went in, Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him run into a small alley.

"Gotcha!" I said to myself in triumph, chasing him there. As soon as I turned the corner he was gone, no sign he was ever there.

"What The Hell!" I screamed confused at what had just happened. As I was about to turn around and leave, something in the dumpster moved and made me jump. _If this was a scary movie_ I thought to myself as a approached the dumpster, _their would be suspenseful music playing right now. _

I opened up the lid and of course, I found him sitting there.

"Get out!" I yelled at him

"Why should I?" He repeated silently

"Cause if you don't I'll drag you out myself and kick your ass"

"I'd like to se you try" he snorted. So I pulled him out of the bin by his shirt and threw him to the ground. He tried to get up and run but I was blocking the only exit. When he tried to pass me, I kneed him in the balls and uppercut him. He fell backwards and groaned in pain.

"Believe me now?!" I asked smugly, but still angry. He just nodded. "Now give me the camera" He looked up at me shocked, But obliged.

"Do you have any others?" I asked, not quite trusting him.

"N-No" He stammered

"Prove it" He pulled out his pockets, they revealed to be empty.

"Now take off your clothes" I ordered

"What?! Why?!" He squealed, seeming confused. But could you really blame him.  
"How do I know you're not hiding anything? Take em off" He hesitated but took them off and threw them to me.

"Now go!" The boy looked up at me with a horrified expression.

"I thought famous people were meant to be nice!" He cried "Not bitches who steal you shit and beat you up, making you run home in your underwear"

"Well maybe if you didn't video tape my personal conversations and try sell my life for a few measly bucks then I would've been nice!"  
"How do you know that's what I was going to do!" he called

"That's what they all do! Now Go!"

He immediately started running, his face bright red with both fear and humiliation. I could've sworn I heard him say "Sorry" under his breath but I couldn't be sure.  
"Don't Fuck with Bella Swan! Ever!" I called after him and he turned the corner.

After I burned the clothes and properly disposed of the video tape – Player and all – I started home. Thank god Charlie wasn't there. I didn't want a lecture about public appearances.

As son as I got home, I made mine and Charlies dinner – He liked it to be ready for him when he got home – and set the table.

We ate in silence and when I was done I went to have a nice hot shower, which was great after the day I had. Refreshing.

I decide to call my brother Emmett, who lived with his friends parents, I guess you could say they were his adopted family. It was originally him and James (His friend) but about 2 years ago he dies and his parents asked Emmett to live with them. He's 17 now. James would've been 20.

I ran down the stairs and told Charlie I would be calling my "Twin" Brother (Although we were nothing alike, sometimes we thought Charlie was playing up the twin thing to hide an adoption on something)

"Sure kid, tell him I say 'Hey'" was his initial response. So I grabbed the cordless phone and dialled. It rang 5 times before he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded groggy.

"Hey Em!" I replied with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Who is it?" I heard a female voice ask in the background.

"Hey Bells! Long time, no hear"

"Yeah, it's been a while. I must've missed out on a few things. Like who's that girl I hear?" He just laughed

"This is my girlfriend Rosalie" My eyebrows instantly shot up.

"Girlfriend?" I let the shock colour my tone. "Wow, you must really like this one" He sighed dreamily

"Yeah she's really something" I heard the woman, Rose, sigh in the background and mumble something that sounded like 'Aww Emmett I love you' followed by a kissing sound.

"Hello?!" I yelled playfully "Sister present" He laughed

"Sorry Bells! How was your day?"

I proceeded to tell him about Derek and Kelly, then the idiot with the video camera and my beating the shutout of him and burning all his clothes. Emmett was my closest friend and I could tell him anything, everything.

"Good for you!" He called through the phone, laughing "Looks like you don't need your big brother out there protecting you" I sighed.

"It would be nice though"

"Come for a visit then, Im sure Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind"  
"Who?" I asked confused

"Oh, my carers, they're nice. You should come up for a year. Take a break from a super star" I thought about it for a minute.

"I don't know Emmett"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight series and its characters

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight series and its characters!!**

Beautiful disaster

Chapter 6 – Starting Over

"Come for a visit then, Im sure Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind"  
"Who?" I asked confused

"Oh, my carers, they're nice. You should come up for a year. Take a break from a super star" I thought about it for a minute.

"I don't know Emmett"

"C'mon Bells. They let Rosalie practically live here, Im sure they'll let you!" I sighed

"Okay!" I almost squealed it "I just have to get Charli to agree" We started chatting mindlessly about people and school until a thought come into my mind.

"Wait, Emmett!" I paused "No one knows im related to the 'Famous Bella Swan so they? I don't think I could stand it if I had a year of that. I need to get away from it all."

"No" he replied confidently "Not even Rosalie" She slapped him. 'Aww' I heard him mumble to her 'What was that for?...Family secret' I could hear the smile on his face

"Thanks Em. You can't tell anyone! It's our little secret"

"What are we going to do about your name, you'll have to change it for a while"

"I could take mums name?"

"Bella Dwyer? No I don't think so" He laughed

"Well im going down as your sister right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, why don't I just take your last name, I know you changed it when James. . . .You know. What did you change it too?"

"McCarty" He laughed then sighed. I laughed too. Typical for Emmett to name himself after his best friend from LA.

"Bella McCarty. Sounds weird but I'll take it over Dwyer any day" We both laughed for a minute.

"Has a ring to it. Ill sort out all the papers for school and stuff tomorrow, yeah? Want me to sort out dad for you?" Emmett was always good at convincing people to do what he wanted them to do. It's usually how he got girls to go out with him. I giggled at the thought.

"That would be great, thanks. Ill go get Charlie for you. Love you!"

"Love you too"

"Bye"

"Cya"

"Dad!" I called down the stairs "Emmett wants to chat" he rolled his eyes and took the phone. I sat and watched with eager eyes.

"Hey kid" I heard Charlie say "Good you?. . . That's good . . .Oh is that right?" he asked looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. Leave it to my stupid big(well I call him my big brother any way, he's huge!) brother to get right to the point. ". . .I see. . .I suppose, When?. . . That soon? . . . Wow. . ." He sighed "Sure. . . Cya then" He hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Looks like you have some packing to do. Better get started, you're going tomorrow" I stared at him wide eyed, my mouth hanging open. He saw it and explained.

"Its Friday, Emmett thought you would like to get settled first, you know. Before school. And don't worry I know all about your plan Bella _McCarty_" He flashed a wicked grin.

"I heard your conversation, I was just waiting for you to ask" I just laughed and eagerly threw my arms around my father.

"Need help packing Bells?"

"No I'm alright, most of my stuff is still in boxes anyway" I smiled. But Charlie's face fell. I tried to cheer him up a bit.

"Are you driving me? I would like you too" He smiled a bit.

"People are probably watching the house and we don't want another Laurent and Victoria story-" I cringed at the names of my recent stalkers who broke into my house on numerous occasions and tried to steal my clothes, or kill me "- so I'm driving you to Seattle, so it looks like im taking you shopping. Then Emmett will pick you up and take you the rest of the way" A smile quickly drew on my face.

"Smart, did you think that up while you were moseying around on my private conversations with my Brother?" He smiled again

"Emmett thought of it" Now I was the laughing one. _That's hard to believe_ I thought to myself.

I went upstairs to finish packing and go to sleep.

When I woke up it was 5 am. I jumped out of bed and had a shower to wake me up. It was a shock to see Charlie awake and already.

"Get dressed and were off. We'll pick up something for breakfast later. Oh and I packed the car already last night. Why are you just standing there. Go! Get dressed!" I ran upstairs and slid on the jeans and polo shirt I left out last night. My hair wasn't co-operating so I just put it in a bun and ran outside, quickly locking the doors then meeting Charlie in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight series and the characters

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight series and the characters! And I am on my way to world domination! Mwahahahaha**

**I am going to my dads for 10 days with no access to a computer (How sad!) So my next chapter might take a while to post but I promise when I get I'll make a chapter in Edwards point of view!**

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 7 – Meeting the Cullens

"Get dressed and were off. We'll pick up something for breakfast later. Oh and I packed the car already last night. Why are you just standing there. Go! Get dressed!" I ran upstairs and slid on the jeans and polo shirt I left out last night. My hair wasn't co-operating so I just put it in a bun and ran outside, quickly locking the doors then meeting Charlie in the car.

The drive to Seattle wasn't as long as I thought it would be. We left at 5:30am and got there around 3pm. It was quiet and Charlie was driving like a maniac! It was frightening. As he promised, we got McDonalds for breakfast. And lunch.

We went to a mall and sat quietly, awaiting Emmett's arrival.

"So" This was Charlies attempt to make conversation. I guess he thought I felt like we needed to fill my time with mindless conversation about the whether. "Spending the year in Forks hey? Its guna be cloudy and cold a lot. And please look where your walking, don't want another incident to report back to do we? Remember when we used to live here with Renee when you and Emmett were kids?"

"Yeah" I sighed, "Every time one of my broken bones would heal, another one would break or bruise or something. Apart from all the injuries, it was nice. I kinda missed it" I heard a booming laugh coming from behind me.

"So that's what this year is guna be about hey? Broken bones and trips to the emergency room" My face automatically lit up.

"Emmett!" I called, he just laughed again as I threw my arms around him in a forceful hug. Jumping and screaming like a kid at Christmas. Once the realisation of what I was doing hit, I immediately let my hands falling to my side, Blushing furiously.

"Nice to see you Bells" he laughed. "This-" he gestured to the perfect blond goddess standing next to him "- Is my Rosie"

"Nice to meet you" I put my hand out and she shook it.

"Rosalie, you too" Rose smiled, _She seems nice enough._

"Everyone is anxiously awaiting your arrival. Emmett couldn't sleep last night! It was so funny, he was literally bouncing off the walls" I joined her in her laughter and elbowed my brother who was throwing Rosalie filthy glares.

"Anxious there are we?" I patted his shoulder. "I didn't sleep either so you can stop blushing now" That just made him blush a deeper red.

"Lets. . . Uh. . . Let's just go" Charlie muttered, trying to soothe Emmett's annoyance. It seemed to work. He helped move my things Into Emmett's huge car- Only it wasn't a car, it was a monster truck!- I sat in the back while they said their goodbyes and hugged.

As soon as the car was started, the radio turned on. It only took a minute of driving 'When I Grow Up' came on. Only it wasn't the Pussycat Dolls version, it was one of my Remakes.

Rosalie – still oblivious to the fact that 'Bella Swan' the singer was actually the 'Bella McCarty', her boyfriends twin sister, who was sitting in the back seat of the car – Turned the stereo up as loud as it would go and started singing – Quite badly- at the top of her lungs.

_When I Grow Up_

_I want to be famous_

_I want to be a star_

_I want to be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I want to see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I want to have groupies_

I tried my hardest to control my laughter my laughter, but when she started singing 'Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it' I couldn't help myself. I burst into laughter, tears streaming my face.

Emmett- who obviously thought it to be funny as well – Started laughing too. Rose on the other hand was blushing furiously and switched the radio off.

"What – Whats so funny?" I took a deep breath.

"Yu uh – You like Bella Swan do you?" I stopped laughing but the cheesy grin on my face refused to disappear.

"Whats wrong with that!" She growled. She actually growled!

"She's a hell of a lot better then those stupid slutty Pussycat Dolls" ((A/N I love this song but I wanted to make Rosalie hate the PCD when I love them lol ))

I blushed.

"I know, its just an observation" Her face lightened as she turned the radio back on and started singing again, sending small glares to Emmett as he would lightly chuckle to himself. I kicked the back of his chair, and that was the last thing I remember doing before I woke up and we were just outside of Forks.

My favourite song – Shadow of the day(Ironic for my moving really, seeing as theres no sun in Forks) By Linkin Park – Was playing when I looked out the window.

"Its twilight" I smiled "My favourite time of the day" It only took another 5-10 minutes or so to get back up to Emmett's. But when we did get there, 2 people – who I assumed to be Carlisle and Esme – Walked, well skipped and ran out the door, followed by 3 people Ive never seen or heard of before. I decided to subtly and inconspicuously check them out. Just so I'd know what to expect.

The girl looked like a pixie, no more then 5" tall at the most, with short, spiky black hair. She was stunning.

She was linked onto a tall, lean, blond guy. His hair was just shorter then the girls and he was just as gorgeous.

The last person out the door was by far the most gorgeous attractive boy Ive ever seen in my life. He was about the same size as the other male, more muscular. He had the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. And bronze hair.

After giving him a quick once over – _Nice_ – my gaze filtered back to his eyes, his glorious, mesmerising, green – _Oh no!_ My thoughts started –Well started gawking at him. _Oh.My.God_ I thought to myself, symbolising each word. _He just smiled at me! What do I do! _I settled on blushing and looking down.

The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop so I jumped out of it as fast as I could, eager to just get my back and go and relax_. Some how I don't think that's guna be possible for a few days Bella._ I saw Emmett roll his eyes before he laughed.

"Esme!" He exclaimed "Carlisle! I see you felt the need to invite the whole 'gang'-" he emphasised the word "-To or little home coming"

"Excuse me" The pixie replied angrily "You think im going to miss you on my best friends, boyfriends, sister's return to the dreaded town of Forks? I don't think you, you're a lot dumber then I thought. You've already got the town awaiting school on Tuesday and she didn't even make up her mind to come here til last night!" She scoffed, but Emmett looked shit scared. I had to start chuckling to myself from the safety of the boot of the car where no one could see me.

"Actually" Esme corrected "Alice here was just a little anxious to meet her new shopping partner. She and Edward are staying here for a few months while their parents are touring Europe.

"And Jasper- " She slapped the blond haired boy on the shoulder lightly. "-Is here cause sweet, little Alice is, not too mention he missed his big sister" Emmett laughed while the boy named Jasper blushed.

"No I wasn't!" he said a little too defensively "Besides, you all know I practically live at Alice's house, now she's here, I live here" He smiled

"Sure" Carlisle was now smiling "Where is Bella anyway?" Everyone started calling out and looking for me, afraid they'd lost me on my first day. I was about to make myself noticeable when I heard the most beautiful, velvet sound in the world.

"Are you in need of any assistance?" I quickly turned around to see who this glorious voice belonged to, and predictably I tripped over my boot.

I cringed awaiting the force from the ground to hit my right on the face but after a few seconds, I started to wonder why it wasn't there. Instead, I felt 2 hands gripping tightly at my waist, holding me steady, and pulling me into my hero. I looked up to see the one I figured – the only one who hasn't been properly indicated – to be Edward looking down at me with curiosity and worry in his big green eyes. I instinctively pushed myself into him more, trying to gain my balance.

But tripped over my stupid boot again, only this time it caused us both to tumble over. Me falling on top of him. For the next 12 seconds we just looked into each others eyes. Finally he broke the silence.

"Well this is comfortable" He laughed, his body quivering under me, sending me wild. Just as realisation hit, I jumped up off of him and held up my hand to both shake his and help him up. Any excuse to touch his perfect skin.

"Bella Sw-" I paused, hoping he wouldn't read into that.

"Bella McCarty" I quickly corrected myself, blushing. He took my hand and got up.

"Edward Masen, Welcome to Forks" He smiled at me, if his eyes didn't dazzle me, his crooked smile did the job, they sure as hell worked now. "I kinda need my hand back now" I looked down, releasing my hand after realising I was grabbing hold of his tightly. His fingers were turning purple. I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry" I mumbled not sure if he heard me or not. I turned to my bags and started to pick them up. I swear I could've heard him say something but when I turned back around, he was gone.

"Found her" I heard him call to everyone. "Getting her bags" A few seconds later I was greeted with hugs and kisses, it felt like I'd known them all my life, but I'd only just met them. Esme came up to me and hugged me warmly.

"Hello dear, welcome home." I smiled at her hospitality and enthusiasm.

"Thank you. You have a very beautiful home." Her answering smiled was beautiful.

"I like to decorate" she added a wink and took a step back so the next person in line could greet me. I walked up to Carlisle, who had a very professional smile on his face. I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Hello Dr Cullen. Thank you so much for letting me stay for the year. I really appreciate it. There were something's I had to get away from" His smile grew bigger.

"Hi Bella, it really is no problem at all. And please, call me Carlisle"

"Okay. Carlisle" I replied some what cheekily. He laughed.

"Its great to meet you, Emmett's told us everything about you." At this I paused and threw my idiot brother an anxious glance. He shook his head, answering my unspoken question.

"Only the good things of course" Carlisle quickly added, misinterpreting my looks to Emmett. I smiled- hopefully reassuringly- and walked towards a still very red Jasper.

"Hey, I'm Bella, Oh and you still have a few bits of pink here-" I pointed to his cheek "-And here" I laughed, along with his friends and family, while he just blushed a deeper red and smiled.

"Yeah im blushing Jasper, in the flesh" I pulled him into a hug and said-

"Sorry, im just taking the piss" he laughed

"S'all good" I walked over to the last one whom I was yet to meet.

"You must be Alice" I smiled, it was hard not too, she was just so cheery it was contagious. She pulled me down into a violent hug.

"And you're Bella-" She paused "-McCarty. I must admit, you had quite the effect on my brother, after announcing he'd found you he walked- well stomped upstairs quite angrily. But im sure he'll get over it" She let me out of her hug and pulled my arm. "Jasper, Emmett! Get her bags and put them in her room. Im giving her the tour of the house. Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I unfortunately do not own the twilight series or the characters

**Disclaimer – I **_**unfortunately**_** do not own the twilight series or the characters! I am merely responsible for Bella's kick ass action moves )**

**A/N hey guys, im so sorry that I haven't updated lately. Like I said in my last chapter, I went to my dads with absolutely no computer access at all, but I wrote up to chapter 14 in my book, now to just put all of them on the computer. Anyway I would just like to say thanks for sticking round and ill get back to the story now! Enjoy and review!**

**p.s. Sorry this chapter isn't that long! I will make up for it!**

Chapter 8 – Edwards point of view

We'd been here waiting for Emmett's sister to get here, and I swear if I have to put up with Alice's running around screaming, making sure everything's perfect, immaculate, I will seriously hurt someone.

"I swear" Emmett's words from last night rang in my ears "You're all guna love her. She's gorgeous, and she's great at absolutely everything!" He exclaimed excitedly and gave me a sheepish grin before adding "She'll even give Eddie here a run for his money" like a little kid, I scoffed, rolled my eyes and gave him an evil glare for calling me Eddie. _Honestly_ I thought. People only describe their family like that when they're ugly or slutty – neither too high up on my list of preferred likabilities** (A/N I swear it's a word!).** And no one is better then me at most things. Im not stuck up or anything, Im just good at everything.

"Eeeedddddddddiiiiiiiieeeeeee" Alices whining bought me out of my thinking.

"Aaalllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" I replied in the same whiney tone. She cringed at me using her extremely unliked nickname but didn't say anything. She knew she couldn't even get away with calling me that. She scoffed.

"Honestly Edward, get dressed and brush that bush you call your hair. They'll be here soon!" I obliged and walked into the spare room – we all had a room here packed with clothes and necessities we all needed cause we all stayed here often. It was weird that the only 5 rich kids in the small town of Forks, WA should make friends. – And got dressed in blue jeans and my favourite shirt and gelled my hair. As I was brushing my teeth – Alice (being the thoughtful sister she was) was complaining that my breath smelled – we all heard Emmett's jeep pull up followed by Alice's screeching. "They're here!" she sung as she skipped out the door towing Jasper. Following Carlisle and Esme. I quickly spat out what was in my mouth and ran down the stairs, following what I saw of Jasper out the door. Everyone – Especially Alice- was waiting anxiously on the porch for the car to stop, when I saw her, through the window. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. No way in hell was this Emmett's twin sister. This must be a- _Oh my god_ I thought while my current train of thought was interrupted. _This angel is looking at me! What do I do? _I – Idiotically- Just stared until she broke eye contact, looking down blushing. _God that just makes her sexier_ I thought to myself.

The car rolled to a stop, and Bella – All too eagerly- jumped out and ran to the boot where no one could see her. I instinctively followed. No one noticed me, all to preoccupied with Emmett's return. She didn't notice me walk up behind her either cause she just bent over and leant on the car – thinking no one could see her – Giving me a good view of her ass. After what only felt like seconds, I heard her chuckle slightly to herself. The most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I mentally stored it in my head and continued to watch. She suddenly turned around and tripped over something – Her own feet – as my heart started racing and I impulsively ran forward to catch her. It took me a minute to realise that while her hands were lying limp on my chest and her face in the crook of my neck as I could feel her breathing on me, my hands were placed around her waist, slightly resting on her butt. She looked up and tripped again, pushing herself closer to me. I could feel her breasts moving against my chest as she breathed heavily and her moving, trying to get her balance again as she fell on top of me, pushing us both to the ground.

_Oh my god Edward, just breathe _I tried to tell myself._ This gorgeous girl is lying on top of you, inches away from your mouth! _I sighed lightly _God she's so beautiful. And those lips! Damn! _I mentally cursed at myself for being this observant. I was sure she could feel the effect she had on me. _Say something! Distract her thoughts from that particular area!_ I mentally yelled at myself.

"Well this is comfortable" I laughed nervously _real smooth jackass_ I sighed. She looked around for a second, blushed – god that was sexy. It just made my pants tighter – Got up and put her hand out, signalling for me to grab it. So I took it and got up.

"Bella Sw-" she paused slightly before starting again.

"Bella McCarty" I smiled

"Edward Masen. Welcome to forks" I looked down. She still had my hand, grasping it tightly. Man she's strong, if that's the effect she's giving my hand from it imagine – _No_ I cut myself short _Edward you're not helping your little problem_ I reminded myself.

"I kinda need my hand back" I laughed, trying to hide my disappointment.

"S-sorry" she muttered as I walked off.

"Bye beautiful angel" I mumbled to myself. "Found her!" I called to everyone "Getting her bags!" and with that I left. I quickly ran upstairs and watched out my window as she nervously greeted everyone. I saw Alice telling something to Emmett's shifty 'twin' –It didn't seem so- sister before she quickly called "Jasper, Emmett. Get her bags and out them in her room. Im giving her the tour" _Oh shit! That means she's coming up here!_ Bella, in my room. Oh the things I could – _Shut up!_ I quickly scolded myself before trying hectically to clean up as much of my room as I could. When I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Edward I know you're in there!" Alice's whiney voice threatened me

"Gimme a sec" I called back, Grabbing the socks and underwear on my floor and throwing them messily under my bed. I went to answer the door and sure enough it was Alice, but Bella was no where to be seen.

"What do you want?" I said lazily. She pushed me into my room and shut the door.

"To talk" was all she replied. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving Bella or whatever-" I tried to sound non-challant and uninterested "-A tour of the house"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"What, a tour of the house" I was aiming for clueless but it kinda came off as trying to buy time. She didn't look distracted. She just looked angry.

"Very funny Edward" She scoffed "Why did you just walk out on Bella like that?"

"I did not walk out on her"

"You didn't get to know her like we did" Now she was pissed.

"I got to know her all I needed to before I called out to you guys to let you know she was getting her bags".

She suddenly looked distracted. While I'm sure I looked petrified. I was. I was petrified she would lead into other questions. She didn't

"Why did you take so long to open the door?" Her face turned from suspicion to shock.

"Where you wanking?! Cause I swear, if you were-" I didn't let her finish.

"No I was not wanking" I spat the word at her.

"Were you fixing your hair?" She asked, still confused.

"No" I scoffed. Just then she looked around my half-cleaned room and realisation hit.

"You were cleaning your room!" she accused.

"So, what's it to ya?" I muttered to myself.

"You cleaned your room. . . . . . . . Cause you thought Bella was coming up here" Her eyes were bright with amusement.

"No" I spat back "I cleaned –Well semi-cleaned my room cause I'm sick of the mess"

"Whatever" She replied while skipping off. A minute later I heard her call "Bella!"

_Oh shit_ I thought _This is going to be an interesting long weekend._ I went to follow Alice down the stairs.

**What'd you think? I thought it was pretty cool but I wrote it so of course I would lol**

**Well I am looking forward to your hopeful reviews!**

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns these wonderful characters…

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns these wonderful characters….not me Sigh**

**Chapter 9…Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Back to Bella

They all seemed nice enough. I didn't see or speak to Edward again yet but I desperately wanted to. After Alice quickly showed me around, I went to my room to wash my face. When I was done I all but ran to the living room where I was Alice.

"Hey Alice" I smiled at her.

"Oh hey Bella. Sorry but I can't really chat, im busy. But we'll talk later yeah?" she seemed distracted.

"Umm.. .. .. Sure, See ya" She smiled at me and ran up the stairs. _That was weird_ I thought and went to sit on the couch. I didn't even turn on the TV.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett call from behind me. "We found you!" he seemed excited.

"That you did" I laughed "Whats up?"

"Well we-" referring to him, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme "-All wanted to know if you wanted to play twister!" I laughed again.

"You're in for it. I mean I'll probably loose but I'm going down fighting. Where's Carlisle?"

"Working. Alice and Edward?"

"Alice said she was busy, I'm assuming it involved Edward. Let's get this game started" It took us 10 minutes to set up. Rosalie got confused on what to do then started yelling when everyone started laughing at her. Emmett tried to help her out. Everyone took their spot until we realised no one was spinning the wheel.

"Who's spinning?" We all asked in unison and started laughing

"I will!" Esme exclaimed and quickly ran over to the couch; wheel in hand "I want to keep you all honest"

About 10 minutes after starting our game, I was bent over Jasper backwards while he was standing crab style, Emmett had his armpit over Jaspers nose while Rosalie had her ass over his –Emmett's- face –Which he seemed pretty happy about.

"Bella!" We all heard Alice sing out. My head automatically snapped up to see a cheerful Alice bouncing down the stairs followed by a freaked out Edward. I smiled politely which caused him to blush – Surprisingly While Alice threw us both curious glances. All of a sudden, Emmett's hand flew out and smacked Rosalie right in the ass, causing both him and her to fall on me and jasper, trapping me under all of them.

"Uh Guys" I managed to gasp out "Can't breathe"

"Shit-Sorry Bells!" Emmett exclaimed, pulling both him and rose off me, leaving Jasper –Who was being fussed over by an overly worried Alice – And me –Being watched by an also curiously worried Edward, I nudged Jasper and he quickly got off me so I could get up. I did, then I laughed.

"Well that was fun" Everyone looked at me funny then started laughing too.

"C'mon Bella" Alice got up and started dragging me to the door "Time to go shopping!"

I froze and my eyes widened in shock as I reflectively went to grab a hold of the door frame.

"No way you're taking me shopping!" I half-screamed at her. She turned to face me, pouting.

"But Bellaaa" She whined "You need clothes for school on Tuesday!"

"Whats wrong with my clothes" I spat back

"Nothing but . . . . . well me and Rose are going to make you look hot!" I stood their glaring at her.

"Not like you're not hot already but. . . . ." She tried a different approach. "Look, if you let us go out and buy you lots of clothes I'll give you 3 vetos and you can choose some of them"

"Make it 5 vetos and you have a deal" She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Bella! Let's go Rosalie" She called as she dragged me to her car.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – "No you can't make me say it………Never

**Disclaimer – "No you can't make me say it………Never!...No don't!...Fine! I don't own twilight or any of the awesome characters that may be involved in the story………And cookies are awesome!...**

**A/N this is a filler chapter and a few of these are really short. Im sorry cause of it and there will be more!**

Chapter 10 – The car ride

Most of the car ride was just Alice and Rosalie asking questions about my old school and friends and social life and stuff, I nearly gave myself away a few times, especially when some of my songs and an old interview I did came on the radio. And then again when Charlie was on saying that I was on a holiday, having a break and he loved me and hoped I was having fun.

"So Bella?" Alice started "What happened with you and my brother this morning?" She looked at me and smirked. "I know all" She slapped Rosalie who snickered.

"Nothing, what do you mean?" I asked all too innocently

"Bella, Edward told me that he had an. . .Encounter with you this morning before he called to us to tell you he found you and I want to know what happened"

"I fell; he caught me and introduced himself, that's all!" I blurted out too fast, feeling defeated.

"How did he see you fall in the first place? And why didn't he tell us as soon as he saw you?" She asked mostly to herself. All of a sudden her face brightened and she smiled cheekily.

"I don't know maybe he walked past just as I was falling and didn't have time to tell you. You'll just have to ask him"

"Oh I intend to" Alice was smiling so large her face looked like it was about to break.

After that the car fell silent and I grew more and more anxious, not cause I was being dragged against my will to go shopping – Even though the thought of that is just scary – But I was worrying about people seeing me and noticing me. It's an off day when I don't get hundreds of people following me out and asking for my number and autographs and even trying to feel me up. Luckily im a black belt in Karate and topped my self defence class both the years Charlie made me go. Would they believe me if I said I wasn't Bella Swan, that I was Bella McCarty?

"We're here!" Alices voice broke my train of thought as I looked around knowing all too well where here was but I asked anyway.

"Where exactly is here?"

"Seattle!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – Oh dear, it seems that Stephenie Meyer has taken claim on everything twilight related, and unfortunately all the

**Disclaimer – Oh dear, it seems that Stephenie Meyer has taken claim on everything twilight related, and unfortunately all the characters are hers too! I guess were all guna have to make do ey?**

Chapter 11 – Bella's Bags

As the car pulled up at their house – my new home, I was grateful. And disappointed. Grateful cause I was able to rest, away from the people following me around asking if I was the famous 'Bella Swan' the 'best singer of all time' as a few of them noted me – That was a bit hard to hide from Alice and Rosalie. They think I have a bladder infection and that's why I keep constantly going to the bathroom.

Disappointed cause Alice had bought me like 30+ bags of clothes and I only picked one or two and I used all 5 of my vetos.

I went to the boot to do and get my many bags while Rosalie and Alice went to go help Esme with dinner. I heard the door open and then close and went to see who it was. Surely, the god Adonis was looking back at me smirking.

"Alice told me you might need a hand" I jumped at the sound of his voice, it broke my trance. Not trusting my voice at the moment I just nodded my head and went back to the boot.

**Epov**

I spent the day constantly thinking about my encounter with Bella, smiling goofily when I saw her grab the door frame with fright, thinking about how lucky Jasper was that he got to be under her, then how worried I was about her when she had everyone's weight on top of her, mainly Emmett's. And how she just got right up and laughed it off. She seemed to have a high tolerance for pain. It took all my effort not to run up to her and save her myself, take her in my arms and just embrace her. I could think about that for hours.

Alice's calling once again pulled me out of thought.

"Edward!" She called. Did this girl know when I was happy and just want to make my life miserable?

"What is it Alice?" I groaned grumpily.

"Well someone's got their panties in a twist. Just thought I'd let you know Bella needs help. She has 37 bags and I don't think she can carry them all in herself."

As soon as she said Bella's name I immediately snapped my head up and headed outside, I don't care what she needed, I would help her.

When I closed the door I saw Bella's head turn to look around the car. When she saw me she froze. _Oh god, maybe this isn't such a good idea_ I thought trying to smile to lighten the mood. "Alice told me you might need a hand" She just nodded and went back to trying to get all her bags out in one go.

As she was getting the last one out –It took forever, their were a lot more then I originally thought – She closed the trunk and grabbed some bags, she stumbled a bit but seemed to gain her balance after a minute or two but when she tried to walk again, she fell, over nothing. I ran over to catch her but also stumbled. Somehow I managed to move my position so she was on top of me, not having to deal with another family friend squashing her., I know its wrong but I couldn't help myself from looking into her eyes.

I don't know how long we were lying like that for but it must've been a while cause we both turned to see Alice gleaming, clearing her throat. Bella looked at me again blushing "Sorry" She murmured "I fell and took Edward with me" she looked shamed.

"I know, I saw" She smiled

"How long have you been their Alice?" I asked

"Not long, since you fell so about 5 minutes" So we were only their 5 minutes hey? It felt like forever

"Hmm" Was all I responded

**Bpov**

"Hmm" _He just said 'hmm'. So what, none of that meant anything to him? He was trying to get me off him the whole time? Personally, that was the best 5 minutes of my life! And it seemed to go for ages! Well it felt like it, in a good way._ I felt my face fall

**Apov**

I saw Bella's blush disappear and a frown quickly take its place after my stupid brother said that. _Idiot!_ I thought.

They definantly had chemistry I can tell that, and it's so obvious they like each other. Seems like were going to have to make little Eddie jealous. . . . I have the perfect idea. Next week, he'll want her so much it hurts.

"Bella" I smiled sweetly "Were having a slumber party, don't try fight it, you don't win."

"Fine" She sighed

and so the torture begins.

**So what do you think?? I know I said I wrote up to chapter 14 I think it was but I have to wait til I can put them all up on the computer and right now im going to get me some much needed shut-eye**

**Review!! You know you want to )**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer! Smeyer owns twilight, not mee!!**

**A/N- I know not all of them have them and all but the song for this chapter you + your hand tonight by pink **

Chapter 12 – Slumber Party

Bpov

We finished getting my millions of bags back into my room and packed a bag like I usually would cause 'we were all sleeping in the living room like a normal sleepover and are not allowed in the 3rd or 2nd storey of the house at all' as Alice had so mildly put it. 'Everything we need is here on the 1st floor'

She packed out everything for me, I was still too cut. Thank god she didn't say anything about it, what would I have said? 'Sorry but I think im in love with your brother after not even a day and minimal contact and he doesn't like me back'? No way would I have had the guts to actually admit it to anyone, let alone his sister.

Alice walked me to the living room and set my bag down next to Rosalie. The two of them ever so lightly whispering to each other. I decided to let them breathe and browse around. I settled on a wall covered in pictures and had a beautiful grand piano by it.

I started at a picture of Carlisle and Esme's wedding day and they looked exactly the same as they looked now. _I must ask when that was taken_ I noted to myself. I moved on a photo of a gorgeous baby boy with the subtitle 'Edward when he was born' in elegant writing and smiled, he was a gorgeous baby as he is a gorgeous guy.

The next photo was Alice and Edward; it looked like they were around 10. They were fighting and even though Edward was taller and definantly the bigger and stronger one, Alice seemed to have the upper hand. She was on Edward's back with her arms around his neck tightly.

The rest of the pictures were just school ones with Alice's, you could definantly see the difference but she still looked the same, like a pixie.

When I saw Edward's I was shocked, he was too damn beautiful for his own good.

"Oh My God" Rosalie squealed, interrupting me from my ogling. "That is a great idea!" I turned and narrowed my eyes at them.

"Care to share?"

"All in good time Bella" Alice both looked and sounded smug. She dragged me over to the couch and smiled.

"Time to play truth or dare" She squealed in my ear, making me wince. "I'll go first, Rosalie truth or dare" She thought about it for a second.

"Truth"

"Have you and Emmett had sex yet?"

"Duh" She laughed "Why do you think I sneak off to his room every night, Oh my god he does this thing where-"

"Eww!" I yelled "Gross. That's my brother you're talking about!" Rosalie and Alice grinned.

"Sorry Bella" The chorused and continued the game.

I didn't really pay attention for the rest of the game – it was the same old stuff girls asked and dared. Prank calling and stuff.

"Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked. I could tell they were trying to include me but I guess they were used to playing with just to two of them.

"Dare" Alice smiled mischievously. This was apparently the answer she wanted, and it scared me.

"I was hoping you'd say that" she reached into the bag she packed for me and pulled out a baby blue baby doll and boylegs and threw them at me with a towel and matching bra.

"Knock on Edward's door and ask if you can use his shower cause yours 'isn't working properly' and when your done walk out in this" she emphasised the outfit in my hand "and don't look at him, talk at him or anything, just walk out"

My mouth was surely hanging open, I was worried about it but who was I to turn down a dare. I never have, and never will.

"Fine" I mumbled and stormed up to Edward's room on the 3rd – I guess he was sick of being on a floor of sex crazed couples all day long – and knocked on the door.

**A/N I know Edward and Alice are not related to Carlisle and Esme but they have the pictures cause they're close friends. And Emmett's photos are their but Bella doesn't look at them cause she has some at home **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – Unfortunately for me I do not own twilight, Smeyer does but I hope you enjoy my story anyway

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately for me I do not own twilight, Smeyer does but I hope you enjoy my story anyway!**

Chapter 13 – Shower time

Bpov

"Come in" Edwards voice rang out the door. Even when he was tired and grumpy he sounded like an angel. I slowly, cautiously entered his room and cleared my throat.

"Im sorry to bother you and all-" his head perked up "-But my shower is broken and I kinda stink, can I use yours?" I tried to sound sweet and innocent but have never been too good with that kind of thing. He shook his head to leave his daze.

"Uh – S-sure" I smiled, did I do that to him? Dazzle him? Leave him lost for words? _Must not get too excited_ I scolded myself _of course you didn't_

"Thanks" I mumbled as I walked past him.

Epov

"Thanks" she said as she quickly walked past me, she didn't smell bad at all, quite the opposite. She smelled like strawberry and freesia. Mouth-watering. I heard the water turn on and my manhood instantly responded to the fact that this angel, this goddess was naked in my shower with the water running down her, I saw the door was open a crack and not going to look was the hardest thing in the world. I tried numerous times to think, imagine it was my old neighbour, Hector. Old, bald, gross, wrinkly, did I mention old? It did nothing but, I kept remembering it was in fact Bella, beautiful Bella in there.

The water immediately turned off and my train of thought was broken. _What am I going to do now?_ I kept thinking. A few minutes later she walked out and I couldn't help but look. _Oh god is she __trying__ to kill me?_ She was only wearing blue boylegs with a matching bra and babydoll over it. That colour accentuated her beautiful brown eyes, her creamy legs, her every perfect curve making her all the more tempting.

She walked out the door and left "What to do now?" I asked myself out loud, followed by Alice and Rosalie's laughing.

Apov

I can't believe she's guna do it!

"C'mon Rose, this we _cannot_ miss"

"Let's go!" she ran up the stairs trying to contain her laughter.

About 5 minutes later we heard the water stop running and a door close. _But it didn't open –Oh!_ I thought_ That little vixen showered with it open! Shit I wonder what it did to Edward_ I laughed inwardly at the thought. Sure enough, shortly after that, Bella walked out the door, totally red faced.

"What to do now?" We heard Edward murmur, which sent me and Rosalie over the edge in hysterics. Bella just turned redder.

"Im going down stairs" Bella whispered, even more blush in her cheeks then usual.

"Wait!" Me and Rose both said through laughter. "Were coming too!"

Rpov

We followed Bella down to the first floor while Alice walked into the kitchen for munchies, Me and Bella walked into the living room and sat in our sleeping bags.

"Don't make me do anything like that ever again" Bella sighed – Im assuming cause it was finally over – Her blush slightly fading.

"You could've said no if you didn't want to do it" I replied still smiling.

"I've never turned down a dare before and never will" She sounded slightly offended by the idea.

Bpov

Alice came in with some munchies and Moulin Rouge. I fell asleep half way through it. That was the first night I fell asleep dreaming about doing very naughty things to and with Edward.

Jpov

I woke up at about midnight and went down to the first floor kitchen for a glass of water – it was the coldest, and I was hoping to see Alice before I went back to my room – When I walked down all the lights were off and their was no noise coming from the living room. I walked in to see Alice, Rosalie and Bella sleeping soundlessly, well almost soundlessly. Just as I went to walk into the kitchen I heard Bella murmuring and went to make sure she wasn't awake – It would be awkward to tell her why I was awake and watching them sleep at midnight – And heard her moan again. My face instantly turned red and I walked out the door, but not before I heard her say "Oh, Edward"

**A/N So you like? Review and tell me what you think so far? The next chapter will be called WWE Family Match – If anyone can guess what happens then ill dedicate it to you! And I reckon it's the bestest chapter! So that's a privilege lol Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – as much as I wish I came up with the idea first…

**Disclaimer – as much as I wish I came up with the idea first….i didn't…I know…shocking right! So anyway you probably haven't heard of her but this chick, Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight serries and the characters I love her! She's so cool!! **

**A/N The song for this chapter is fever for the flava by hot action cop good dance song lol**

Chapter 14 – WWE Family death match

EmPov

I couldn't sleep, I was so excited. _I finally get to see my sister!_ I thought. Last time I saw her was Years ago.

I went downstairs to go to the kitchen – my gut felt empty – and remembered my Rosie, Bella and Alice had that slumber party thing. Trying to be quiet, I walked through the living room, allowing myself a quick glance.

I was in awe. It was so adorable; Bella was snuggled into Rosalie's side while Alice was spooning her pillow, her back facing them. I quickly ran up to my room and grabbed my camera, waking up and dragging Jasper and Eddie with me.

"What the hell man?!" Jasper complained.

"I swear Emmett, if this isn't good and you woke me up for no reason at all I swear-" Edward started to complain but stopped short when he saw shy I woke him.

'So Eddie? Worth the wake up call?" I smirked at him, knowing all too well he already had it for Bella. We all knew it. He of course denied it but we could tell.

"Don't call me Eddie" He growled out through his teeth.

"Why not Eddie? It's cool"

"Im warning you Emmett. Stop it or else"

"Or else what. . . .Eddie?"

"That's it!" He stood there for a minute watching the girls.

"I knew it" I mumbled as I turned to take the picture. Before I knew it I was on the floor with Edward- yes I said Edward- on top on me kicking and punching the shit out of me.

"I warned you" he yelled "You never learn do you!" Just as he was yelling this, I flipped us over so I was on top of him.

"Shut up you idiot!" I scolded him "You'll wake up the girls!"

"Too late" Jasper Murmured

Bpov

We all woke up to loud banging noises. I got up quickly to see Emmett sitting on Edward – Probably squishing him – whispering violently to him.

"Shut up you Idiot, You'll wake up the girls!" I heard him say.

"Too late" Jasper murmured. Both Emmett and Edward's heads snapped up to see angry looking Rosalie and Alice and a bemused looking me. We were all staring at each other for a minute or two until I finally broke the silence.

"So Emmett, looking for a wrestle hey?" He smirked at me.

"Sure am sis, You up for it?" His voice was dripping with smugness.

"Oh im not sure it would be a fair match" I just left out the part that I would have the upper hand.

"I'll go easy on you, c'mon"

"Oh I don't want to bother you about that, let's go outside"

"Bella's right" Alice spoke up for the first time "Esme will kill us if we mess up the furniture"

So we all went outside and stood by the forest. Jasper, Edward – who was looking awfully jumpy for some reason – Alice and Rosalie stood in a circle –Well square – around me and Emmett while we all waited to see who would go first. I was adamant ti wouldn't be me – never be too eager to attack your opponent.

A minute of random staring was all the motivation my stupid brother needed.

"Oh fuck it" He mumbled before he launched.

Epov

_Oh no, he's attacking her_ My initial move – my instincts – had told me to save her, dive in front of her so she doesn't get hurt. But my gut told me Alice would never let me live this down, she'd play matchmaker and poor, uninterested Bella will be scared away from here, from Forks, and her brother, and out of my life forever. I flinched at that thought. I don't think life could ever be the same without her in it anymore.

Alice threw me a look that said 'tell-me-later-or-I'll-beat-the-crap-out-of-you' and I instantly knew that she saw.

I allowed myself a glance at the fight and saw and aggravated looking Bella with Emmett in a head lock.

"You're going easy!" she yelled – That was the single most sexy thing I've seen in my life.

"Fine" He called as he lifted her over his neck and shoulders. She grinned mischievously before she flipped herself over in a miraculous back-flip and kicked him hard in the back so he fell flat on his stomach. She walked up to him and leant down next to him.

"Had enough?"

"No" he smirked and with his left arm, swiped her off her feet next to him. He smiled smugly as he got up and offered her his hand.

"Wanna know something Em?" He lowered his hand slightly, looking intrigued. "A fight isn't over til someone gives up" with that she took his hand and pulled him to the ground, getting up in the same second. "And im sure as hell not" _God she's stunningly hot!_ I was thinking, trying to control all the sudden things I was feeling in my pants, there was more then lust but im not sure how much more.

He was instantly on his feet, trying to find out where his sister was. Out of no where she appeared on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck in a sleeper hold.

"Give up?" She whispered in his ear, just loud enough for us to hear. Emmett deliberated for a moment.

"Fine" He mumbled.

"Fine what?"

"I give up, you win"

"What was that?" Se asked, now sounding smug.

"You win" he said a little louder

"One more time?" Her smile was huge, ear to ear.

"You win!" He yelled. Bella laughed and moved around so she could kiss his cheek.

"I know. You never stood a chance" She got off him and walked over to where Alice and Rosalie were doubled over in laughter.

"Don't mess with Bella" Rosalie was gasping for breath while her brother came to whisper to me.

"She's a keeper. Just don't piss her off" he laughed

"I don't know what you mean, Jasper" I scolded. He winked and walked over to Alice, while Rosalie was walking over to see if Emmett – who was now lying on the ground –Was okay.

I couldn't see Bella anywhere. While I was looking for her, I felt someone tap lightly on my shoulder. Ready to snap – For interrupting my browsing – I turned to see a smiling Bella. "Enough fighting for ya Eddie?" She asked, looking like an angel. My brow furrowed out of habit. She just called me Eddie but where was the anger I'd been expecting? I waited a minute but it didn't show up.

Bpov

Why hadn't he talked yet? It's been like 2 minutes. Was it cause I called him Eddie? That's how everyone else referred to him as. Maybe it was just a friend/family thing. And he didn't even consider me as a friend. _Of course he doesn't_ I scolded myself mentally. _Why would he have any interest in you at all, as a friend or anything else? Don't be stupid._

"Ummmm, you okay?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face.

Epov

"Ummmm, you okay?" Asked Bella, waving a hand in front of my face – Breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh?" Was the only response I could give, the only thing I could voice. _Smooth_

"I didn't offend you with the 'Eddie' thing did I? I mean I don't want to be a pain or anything" _Shit _she really thought she was bugging me, and offending me _Oh how wrong she is._

"No, not at all. Don't worry your far from a pain. And Eddie is just fine" Did I just say that? I did just say that. Why the hell would I have said 'Eddie is just fine' _Cause you love her idiot, even if you don't want to admit it._ I shook my head and sighed, I had it bad.

Bpov

He just sighed –I bet I imagined that dreamy, thoughtful sound of it – Oh god im boring him! Even if I did love him and never want to leave his side, I didn't want him to be bored. _Whoa back up a minute! Did I just say I loved him? I do, I love him!_ I smiled but that quickly changed, remembering that I am utterly and absurdly normal while he is painfully beautiful and perfect at everything. "I guess I should so now" he didn't respond. So I sighed and turned to go.

Epov

"I guess im guna go now" _No_ I didn't want her to go. I tried to think of excuses so she'd stay. Suddenly she sighed and turned to leave. Reflectively, my arm shot out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Bella, wait" I called

**A/N ooohhh whats guna happen! Stay tuned! lol**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and all its glorious characters

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and all its glorious characters**

**I shall one day rule the world and demand more of her but for now….ill leave it at that.**

**A/N yeah so…im sorry it took me so long to update! Im having serious writing block and school and stuff is stressful. I spent all day working on how im guna do my hair for my formal and I had to make sure my dress still fit…my shoes are only a 7 (Australia!) and they're like 1 or 2 sizes too big! Well mum was doing all this on me cause I like hate dresses and formals and stuff and am merely going out of obligation but I thought id explain anyway well enjoy my story! **

**The song for this is shake it – by the metro station. I know everyone goes on how old it is and all but I like it and its just there **

Chapter 15 – Jealousy

Bpov

"Bella wait!" He called as he grabbed my arm. _Am I the only one who felt those sparks?_ It felt like an electric current running through my veins. I turned to look at him

"Yeah?"

Epov

I chickened out, I wanted to tell her but I wussed out.

"Umm . . . Nothing" She sighed and walked away.

Bpov

The rest of the day passed quickly. I wasn't paying attention to anything other then Edward, so it passed in a daze. All I could think about was every touch I shared with Edward, every word he said to me, his laugh, his face, his body, that perfect dream.

Tuesday morning I woke from another dream with Alice staring at me wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Err. . ." I said awkwardly "How much did you hear?" I asked

"Not a lot" She admitted "Just a lot of moaning and screaming. Whoever you were with was obviously doing something right" She laughed awkwardly "Well I guess you should get dressed now and I'll be leaving in an hour if you want to ride with me, or you could ride with Emmett or Edward. But Emmett might give you shit about that dream of yours" Alice laughed again while im sure my face got hotter

"God, they all heard me!" I exclaimed "I'll never be able to face them all again!"

"Yeah, we thought someone was strangling you so me and Eddie came up here to see what was up. Screams turned into moans and I came in here to ruin your horrible dream and tell you school will be starting in 90 minutes"

"Edward was here! Oh god!" Alice smiled again

"Yup. He was more worried then Emmett, Which is saying a lot"

"Im getting dressed" I mumbled and walked into my bathroom.

Epov

I awoke to Bella's muffled screams and went running to see what was wrong. I met Alice at the door and just as we were about to barge down the door, the muffled screams turned into not so muffed and extremely loud moans and sighs of delight. I immediately felt myself harden and my pants were getting tighter so I went across to my bathroom to 'take care of myself' and changed into my clothes.

I went downstairs for breakfast and was about ready to go when I heard Bella call "Alice, Im ready to go now!" and was lucky enough to see her as she ran down the stairs. On the last one she fall. I ran to catch her and caught her just before her face hit the ground.

"We should really stop meeting like this" I smiled at her as she replied

"I really do appreciate your saving me a broken nose and all. I know it's a full time job" She blushed and smiled "Im willing to pay you for your full time body guard services" She laughed, only half joking.

"I will not take your money" I said seriously

"Ill get you to take it one way or another" She moved in closer to me. "You'll see" She closed her eyes and inhaled and I did the same, she smelled like strawberry, raspberry and mango. It was mouthwatering. I took that chance to look at what she was wearing. It was a blue 'v' neck long sleeved shirt and a pair of bark blue jeans, both fitting in all the right places.

Once she realised what she was doing, her eyes snapped open and she moved away. "Sorry" she mumbled as she ran out of the house to Alice's Porsche. (**Did I spell it right?!)**

Bpov

When Alice and I got to school – Rosalie and Emmett were riding together, so were Edward and Jasper. I think they were trying to be subtle for Alice to give me a talk about Edward but it never came. Thank god – we went straight to the office to get me settled in. The lady at the desk – Who notified herself as Candice (**was the only name I could think of at the time lol**) – was extremely nice, she wrote me and Alice late slips and Alice showed me my next class –English. This was co-incidentally her class too – though in a school this small, it's hardly a co-incidence. The teacher introduced herself as Miss Stewart **(I just had too ) **and sat me in the back next to Alice. I could tell we'd get along just fine.

About half way through the class, the girl in front of me passed a note back to me. On the front of it was written

'Isabella' so I assumed it was for me, and opened it. It was a note from one of the boys in the front of the class, who looked back at me – to make sure I had the note – and smiled and waved. I smiled back at him and read the note.

_U + me – Saturday? Mike_

I couldn't help but smile at that. It was so cute. Alice looked over my arm to read the note.

"That is so cute!" She whispered and thought for a moment "Im having a party Saturday, sort of a welcome back to school thing. It would be perfect! Say yes!" She smiled as she watched me write:

_Prty Cullens Saturday, meet a_

I put his name on the front and sent it back up to him.

At lunch I met Alice at the cafeteria and we all lined up. Mike smiled and waved shyly as I passed him so I smiled back, earning a few glares from the occasional bimbo. Alice didn't notice, she was too deep in thought. _I wonder what she's thinking about_

Apov

When Mike passed Bella that note, I was over-joyed! That meant we didn't have to go scavenging for a man to make Eddie jealous. And he hates Mike, He absolutely loathes him. He will want her so bad.

When Mike smiled and waved and . . . . – Oh my god he just blushed! I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye. He looked homicidal. When she waved back, his face went red with anger and Emmett and Jasper had to run out of the line to go and hold him down. Being the nice person I am, I bought lunch for Jasper and Emmett too, knowing they'd be out of line all lunch holding down Edward, even with Bella there.

Epov

_That's it!_ I thought when I saw Mike. _Why did he just wave and smile? Why would she wave back!?_ I felt like going and beating the crap out of him. I wanted to. I was guna. But when I went to get up, Emmett and Jasper ran across the room and pinned me down.

"Let me go" I snapped

"Not until you calm down" Emmett said calmly

"You don't want her to see you like this Edward" Jasper mumbled, only loud enough for me and Emmett to hear. My eyes reflectively went to Bella, still in the cafeteria line, oblivious to my anger.

"I want to hurt him" I whispered, knowing Jasper and Emmett could hear me.

"I know, just wait for me outside with Jasper and we can talk about it. Im guna tell Alice and Bella where we are" Emmett said sounding more mature then usual. Shockingly.

I followed Jasper to the outside benches where-of course- no one was sitting –It was recently raining. As we waited for Emmett, I could feel Jasper's gaze on my back, but I didn't turn. I already knew what I would see – Pity and anger- I didn't need his pity, I needed Bella.

Emmett walked out then and gave me a quick look of something I didn't quite catch – maybe pity as well? – Before he came over to us and handed jasper some food.

"So apparently were throwing a party Saturday night. Bella is going with Mike"- I didn't notice the weary glance he threw my way-"and Edward's going with Tanya" he smiled at me while jasper and I gawked at him.

"What?" He went on innocently "We all know you have it as bad for Bella as she does for you" I opened my mouth to voice an argument but all that came out was "Bella doesn't like me, she probably thinks im just this weird infatuated stalker guy" and I blushed and immediately regretted my stupid non-filtering brain to mouth skills.

"I know my sister; she likes you as much as you like her"

"Impossible" I mumbled and threw my face into my hands.

"Trust me, jealousy will get you your love, she'll want you by the end of the week so bad it'll hurt" I shook my head incredulously.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting her innocence, not giving it away to the creepy guy who lives across the hall who loves her?" _oops_

"We know man" He smiled at me

Just then the bell rang and I hopped up to head off to biology. I was the first to class, which I was grateful for. _At least I have some incentive not to kill mike. Fuck!_ I thought _he's in this fucking class! God I'm not guna kill him_. Just as I was thinking this, the class filled with students. Last to enter was mike who was following Bella – Who seemed oblivious to all the ogles the guys were giving her and the glares the girls were throwing her – she walked up to Mr. Banner to get her slip signed – saying she had attended all classes and found them okay – and he pointed her to the only open seat left in the class. Next to me. I stopped breathing and looked away,

I heard her feet on the ground, and I heard her trip. It took everything in me not to go and save her from her fall again. Luckily, she caught herself on the desk. Once again I could hear her continue walking. Then I heard her stop to pull out her chair and move next to me.

None of us talked but I was greeted by heaps of glares from every guy in the room. Even Mr. Banner gave Bella a few appreciative looks. I growled a bit but apart from that I held place. All week, school was like this – possibly worse.

Finally Saturday came along. _Time to see if Emmett was right, if Bella did really like me_.

It took me all day to get my clothes picked out – I had to get Alice's seal of approval, which was hard cause she was planning her party – I showered and by the time I was ready, it was 6:30.

I walked down the stairs and started laughing; Alice had put in a strobe light and moved all the furniture –probably with Emmett's help.

Their was already a few people there and dancing. Just as I walked down the last step, the doorbell rang. Alice was no where to be seen so I answered it for her. I opened the door to see a nervous looking Mike behind it. I wanted to throw him out, but Bella wouldn't appreciate me doing that to her –shudder- date. Besides, just as I went to close the door and demand he had the wrong house, Bella walked down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight! Or its awesome awesome characters! But one day when I rule the world I will overtake it all and force Stephenie Meyer to write for me! Mwahahahaha**

Chapter 16 – The party

Bpov

I don't know why Alice put me in what I was wearing. One slip and everyone would see everything – And I mean everything.

I was in a dark blue- I guess it suited me – Boob tube and a mini denim skirt that hardly even covered my ass. To top it all off my shoes were black strappy heels that 'made my legs look longer' according to Alice. I wasn't wearing a bra but double sided boob tape Alice got that was especially made for clothes – To keep my top up and black boylegs to finish. Alice dragged me into victorias secret and I managed to make a deal that she can take me underwear shopping and buy me crap that I will never use again but they have to be boylegs.

I heard the doorbell ring and looked out my window to see Mike standing outside the door. _He's early_ so I ran down both flights of stairs. _Here goes nothing. Let's make Edward Jealous_ – Alice filled me in on her plan earlier that day. As soon as I walked off the last stair – proud that I didn't trip – I was greeted by an open-mouthed Edward and a gawking Mike.

"You're here early: I voiced my earlier thoughts.

"I thought I'd leave early, Just in case I got lost. I didn't" He smiled, obviously proud of himself as well. I couldn't help but compare it to Edward's. It wasn't as dazzling or breathtaking.

Mikepov

She looked amazing; I almost jumped her then and there, but somehow refrained,

"Want to dance?" I asked her, trying to get her away from Edward 'sex god' Masen – I don't get why girls fell for then when they could have me.

"Sure" She smiled and I almost lost my breath. But I managed to walk over to the dance floor with her.

The doorbell rang again and both me and Bella's heads turned to see who it was .There at the door was Tanya, looking beautiful as ever. Sure she wasn't as gorgeous as Bella but theres something about her – I don't know why but Ive loved her since primary school. Of course I'm the only one who knows about this, I mean why would she love me back?

I could've sworn I saw her at me quickly before she took Edward's hand – Of course she was with him – but that was most likely just my imagination.

Tanyapov

I arrived at 6:00 and the door was already open from someone else's arrival – revealing a shocked looking Edward – so I walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. Edwards head snapped in my direction and he smiled friendly at me. _Good_ I thought. This may sound mean and all but when I told Emmett I'd go with Edward it was only cause I heard Mike was going with Bella and all. I thought if I went with Edward 'sex god' Masen as I once heard Mike describe him as. I was hoping that maybe if he saw me dancing with Edward then he'd realise he loved me as much as I loved him. But I knew it was a lost cause.

I looked to see if I could find him and saw both him and Bella watching me. So I quickly grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him over to the opposite side of the dance floor, but still making sure Mike and Bella could see us. Just then 'Loose my breath' By Destiny's child came on.

Bpov

Mike and I were at least a metre away from each other. I saw Edward at the door with Tanya. _Maybe Alice was wrong? _ I also noticed Mike watching them intently. _Great, now everyone im around loves Tanya_. Wow, even in my mind that sounded bitchy, even for my standards.

Just then she grabbed Edwards arm and dragged – no, dragged would imply a slight struggle or at least verbal conformational input on the situation – led him towards a corner on the dance floor where I could still see her, and Edward. 'Loose my breath' by Destiny's Child came on. _Yes! _I almost jumped for joy _this is my song!_ – Luckily, I danced to this song in choreography training and might I say, aced it! Even my instructor had trouble keeping his hands to himself.

I stepped towards Mike – Still oblivious to what was about to happen to him – and put my back against his chest. I caught Edward glance in my direction a little bit longer then necessary, then grab Tanya by the waist and pull her closer to him. _So that's how its guna be. Hope you bought you're a game Masen._

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
_

I slowly made my way down Mike's body, making my hands linger a bit longer then necessary. Keeping eye contact with Edward the whole time.

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Ooohhh  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do  
After I done everything that you asked me  
Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
Moved so fast baby now I can't find you  
_

I dipped down and slid my way back up his body, making sure I rubbed against him cock – Which was already throbbing.

_Ooohhh  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
All that talk but it seems like it can't come through  
All them lies like you could satisfy me,  
Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
_

I lost contact with Edward and turned around to look Mike in the eye – He looked just as shocked as Edward did. I started moving in rhythm with the music against him.

_OOOh  
Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove  
Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
To put it on me deep in the right direction  
_

Mike finally got the hint and put his hands on my hips as I turned back around again to face Edward – who was still watching me as him and Tanya moved around. I started grinding against Mike again.

_OOOh  
You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't mama teach you to give affection?  
I know the difference of a man and an adolescent  
It ain't you boo, so get to steppin'  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this drum  
Why you ask for some and you really want none  
If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this groove  
You don't have no business in this here's your papers  
Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed_

As the song was finishing, I saw Edward whisper something into Tanya's ear then walk towards me. I smiled smugly._ That'll teach you._

"I want to talk to you Bella, if you don't mind" he asked kind of strangely.

"I'm dancing" I smiled and gestured to Mike

"Mike do you mind if I talk to Bella privately for a minute?" he asked not even looking at him

"Not at all" He replied, seeming a bit out there. Edward took my hand and led me into the laundry room –which was the only room not filled with alcohol or hormone filled teenagers – and turned to face me. Just as he was about to say something I pressed my mouth to his hungrily.

At first he seemed a bit shocked and didn't respond, but after a minute-as I was about to pull away- he grabbed my face and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist.

For a second he pulled away but before I could say anything he had taken off my shirt and pulled me back into a hungry kiss. Even more passionate then the last.

Just as I was about to take off his shirt, someone opened the door.

"What the hell!" I yelled followed by "C'mon" From Edward.

"Sorry!" Alice called and we knew we weren't fully busted. For now.

"Continue" She squealed as she walked out.

"Well that kinda ruined the moment"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or most of these awesome characters**

**But the story is mine…im also taking claim on anything Stephenie Meyer doesn't own = ] its all mine!**

Chapter 17 – Aftermath

_Just as I was about to take off his shirt, someone opened the door._

"_What the hell!" I yelled followed by "C'mon" From Edward._

"_Sorry!" Alice called and we knew we weren't fully busted. For now._

"_Continue" She squealed as she walked out._

"_Well that kinda ruined the moment" _

Bpov

I pulled on my shirt and ran out the door quickly to my room. Only to discover Mike and Tanya lip locked and half naked on my bed. Once they pulled away they were whispering things into each others ear. _At least they have it worked out. Now I don't feel horrible for ditching Mike._ None of them noticed me so I quickly backed out and slowly shut the door.

Upset about not being able to curl up on my bed and kick myself for taking advantage of a probably drunk Edward, I went for a walk in the forest. I followed the track for about half an hour, until I found a fallen tree. I decided to keep myself put seeing as Mike and Tanya looked pretty cozy and no where near finished with my room. _Mental note: Wash sheets tomorrow morning._

For the next 3 hours I just sat and thought. Thought about everything.

If Im lucky – which I am not – then he would have been way too hammered to remember anything at all. But I didn't see him drink anything at all and he wouldn't have had time before I basically sent the whole night watching him like a hopeless lost puppy.

Maybe I can bribe him to not tell anyone. But what do you give a guy who has everything?

_Fuck_ Im screwed. How will I ever face him again!

And what about Alice! She will be thinking we've hooked up that I confessed my undying love for him.

What will she think tomorrow when she notices the tension between us. I mean it's pretty obvious it will be there but it will be a lot worse then I imagine if Alice notices it –which she will cause she's extremely observant, hopefully more so then the others or im screwed – and I know she'll want to talk about it with me. I can just imagine it now.

"What happened? Why aren't you off making out in the hallway now? Why are you both so awkward? Where's the love?"

God it will be horrible. If I say im sick then they might believe me and let me lie in bed and sleep all weekend. If I make it a believable show that is. I mean I can't lie but I can act. And it's not like I will be lying anyway. I mean I feel so guilty and horrible and embarrassed its making me nauseous. My head is spinning horribly. _I think I'll go and see if my beds free now._

Of course when I got back it still wasn't free. I could hear – and see through the door lock - that they were just finishing up but not planning on going anywhere soon.

I waited til around the corner to make a noise. No need to alert them I was watching their – well whatever you can call what they just did.

"Alice!" I called down the stairs. Lots of people were just there so she didn't hear me. I walked down to where everyone was dancing and drinking and having fun and I spotted her right by Jasper. It is impossible not to see him. He's so fucking tall!

"Alice" I called again as I ran down to meet her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Bella. How has your evening been? Haven't seen you since, well you know" She smiled cockily and raised her eyebrow as to say 'told you so' I smirked and dryly said

"Well. Quiet. I was outside in the forest most of it"  
She gave me another look. But this one said tell me all.

"Later" I mouthed to her and she nodded.

"Anywho. I need the key to your room. Mines occupied"  
Alice was the smart one out of all of us. She locked her door with a key so no one could get in and have sex in her room near all her precious clothes. Now I may only have known her for a week but I know Alice has a bit of a sexual fantasy that she wants no one to find out.

She's into the whole civil war era. She's the nurse and Jasper is the wounded soldier desperate for help.

I know, creepy right. Me her Rosalie and of course Jasper are the only ones who know. So of course she gave it to me.

"Mind me asking who has taken it up?" I smiled widely.

"You'll never guess so I might as well tell you. Mike and Tanya"

"Oh My God!" Alice squealed. She loved gossip almost more then she loved shopping. Almost.

Emmett's– who had joined us only moments ago – jaw dropped.

"Where's Eddie then?" He asked, eyes wide open.

And with that I walked off. With Alice's key. To her room to sleep.

Epov

After Alice busted me and Bella, Bella left. To where I do not know, But I still looked.

After about 3 and a half hours of searching I gave up and went to get a drink. My first one of the night. Unfortunately I don't think Bella was as innocent in that department, I mean, she didn't taste like she was drunk, or even drinking – She tasted sweet and it was addictive. I wanted more – But she didn't seem to be as shy or quiet as she usually did. And she jumped me. Granted I kinda jumped her first but she did it right back. I think that meant she was drunk. Why would she do it intentionally?

"Alice" I heard her call. I couldn't see her yet but I would notice that voice anywhere. She sounded like an angel.

I looked around trying to identify where she was.

"Alice" She called again, coming down the stairs, looking at Alice – who was still oblivious to the fact, we did not have sex and she doesn't see me right now.

"Bella. How has your evening been? Haven't seen you since, well you know" She smiled cockily and raised her eyebrows at her. Bella smirked.

"Well. Quiet. I was outside in the forest most of it"  
She mouthed something else but I couldn't quite tell what.

"Anywho. I need the key to your room. Mines occupied" She chuckled to herself. So did I. Even though Alice thought differently, I knew about her and Jasper's little sexual fantasy. And im pretty sure Bella knew too by the look she was giving Alice. I accidentally wondered in on them one night while they were . . . roleplaying I guess you could say. None of them were any the wiser that I had saw anything but I did. That's why she kept her room locked. She didn't want anyone to know about it.

As she passed the key to Bella, she asked "Mind me asking who's taken it up?"

"You'll never guess so I might as well tell you. Mike and Tanya" I guess now I don't feel too guilty about leaving her all by herself. I suppose it's was better for her. I still hated Mike but at least I didn't have to explain anything anymore.

"Oh My God!" I was deafened from the other side of the room. I felt sorry for Bella's ears.

"Where's Eddie then?" Emmett asked. I didn't even realised he joined them.

I watched Bella walk up the stairs and turned to see an angry looking pixie glaring at me.

"What the hell did you do!?" She basically screamed. A few people's heads turned to see us.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You know the girl loves you! And you totally spoiled your chance to tell her you do too!" I looked at her in disbelief. Bella didn't love me.

"She doesn't love me Alice. What gave you that impression?"

"Cause she does idiot! I can't believe im related to you!" And with that she walked off – well stomped off would be the more reasonable name for it.

I don't know how I got there or when I crashed, but I woke up the next morning in my bed. I even had my boxers on instead of my 'Party Clothes'.

I walked down – not bothering to put clothes on for the day. Everyone but me would have a hangover so nothing was on the agenda – to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee for everyone when they got up.

I reached the kitchen and saw the fridge open. _Stupid Emmett. Bet he didn't even sleep last night._

"Hey there Emmett, get any sleep at all? Its not even 9 and your already in the fridge!" I laughed and turned to make the coffee. I heard the fridge close and footsteps walk up the stairs. They sounded too dainty to be Emmett's.

Bpov

"Hey there Emmett, get any sleep at all? Its not even 9 and your already in the fridge!" God he thinks im Emmett!

I don't want to face him. What if he's angry at me for last night? What if he remembers it! _God im such a dick. Get a hold of yourself Bella! Just sneak up the stairs. Hes not looking._

I shut the fridge and slowly and quietly snuck out of the kitchen. I made it to the 3rd step when I fell. Stupid feet. I looked down to see I had grazed my shin pretty badly. It was all bloody. That would hurt later on.

"Crap" I muttered under my breath. I couldn't avoid it. He had heard me and was coming up too see if I was okay. I sighed.

I had to go down there anyway

The first aid kit was there and I needed to get it covered up and cleaned.

"Holy shit Bella are you okay!?" Well at lest he didn't seem angry yet.

"Yeah im fine. I just need to go to the kitchen" I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Okay, let me help" Before I could object he had me in his arms, pushing me into his chest so I wouldn't fall.

When we got to the kitchen, he placed me on a chair and I hit him in the arm. He laughed.

I took this chance to realise he was not wearing a shirt. Only his boxers. God I wish I hadn't noticed. Now my face was red as a beetroot. I hoped like hell he didn't notice, but of course he did. Luck did not like me very much.

As he was fixing up my leg and wrapping it up he smiled at me.

"Bella?"  
"Yeah?" I hoped he didn't bring up last night. Of course, once again luck hated me.

"About last night"

**A/N Yeah I know the end kinda sucked Haha. But it has a plot I swear! Review and tell me what you all think!**

**Cause everyone loves reviews = ] Share the love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Boy do we all wish we owned it but unfortunately, I do not own twilight! Or most of these awesome characters! Stephenie Meyer does! I merely own people like Derek and the plot = ]. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter song! ****I caught fire – the used**

**A/N Okay, I was thinking, pretty soon theres guna be this whole reconciliation and stuff and maybe Edward can find out then and I'll leave this story at that but I'll make a sequel about his rush to LA To get her back!? Waddaya think!**

**Reviews are love!**

Chapter 18 – Apologies and Broken hearts.

"_Bella?"  
"Yeah?" I hoped he didn't bring up last night. Of course, once again luck hated me._

"_About last night"_

"Yeah" I sighed and thought it was better to lie about it then to be hurt and crushed and homeless. "About that, I had a bit too much to drink and had no idea what was happening until Alice walked in and ruined – Disrupted everything" His face went blank and white. Maybe I'd said the wrong thing? Why was I waiting for a declaration of love? I'd just blown my chance if I was getting one anyway. I sighed.

Epov

Huh? Did she actually say that? It seemed a bit wrong, like she wasn't telling the truth. I mean, she didn't taste like alcohol. And I swear I didn't see her drinking anything. Maybe this was just me trying to delude myself into thinking maybe just this once that she might like me just a little bit. I know if I told her I loved her I would scare her off and, being Bella, she'd want to leave for a while. Or at least get out of this house so things didn't get too awkward or anything. It would just be too much trouble for everyone and it would all be my fault.

She sighed. So did I. I was boring her again. _This will be the last time she will be bored around you. You will be more fun and energetic and she will never have to feel awkward around me or anyone. I'll make sure of it!_

"Yeah, same here. I had no idea what was happening. I suppose im lucky it was you and not Emmett hey?" I added jokingly. _Coward!_ I basically screamed at myself. _You idiot! You probably offended her!_ I prepared for the slap I was sure I was about to feel claw across my face. I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep breath in. Knowing how hard she fought and how dangerous she was, I knew it was not going to be a soft one.

The impact of her hand never came. Instead I heard sobs and running. I cautiously opened my eyes to see Bella had disappeared and I was all by myself in the living room.

I forgot all about my quest to find food, I was now on a new one. I needed to tell Bella. Even if I had to move back into my house. Mum and Dad would understand. They wouldn't be happy, but they'd understand.

I walked up the stairs to Alice's room. I put my ear to the door to make sure I didn't walk in on the dirty nurse anymore- Theres only so much one person can take! – And I heard the familiar sound of Bella crying. I had an urge to go in there and tell her it was alright and nothing could hurt her anymore, but I was the one who caused her pain. I needed to fix this.

"It hurts so much" She sobbed "He has no idea, he's just clueless! Why can't he see it! I love him so much!" She all but yelled the last part. Surely she wasn't talking about me.

"Just let me handle it okay?" Alice said soothingly, I could imagine her rubbing her hand up and down Bella's arm reassuringly. How could anyone doubt the sincerity that rang in her every word? "We'll get him to come around. I know my stupid brother and he was probably just being his stupid she self. It's a self defense thing and you did the same thing remember? You told him you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing; you didn't even look at or even sniff any alcohol. Im sure he knows that and is just nervous. We'll get him to come around!"

Bella was still crying. "But what if he doesn't Alice? What if he really was pissed and didn't know what he was doing? What if I was just the lucky girl he dragged into a closet? What if he was telling the truth?" The sobs got louder. I felt my heart breaking in two. I nearly pulled the door off the hinges and ran to her. I almost pulled her in my arms and told her I loved her and I was just an arse and I didn't mean any of it. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked into my room and just sat until Alice was free. I heard Bella's door close- the only other one on the 3rd story- And quickly ran down to Alice's room. I forgot to knock but thank god Jasper wasn't there. Probably in the shower.

Alice looked up and saw my red eyes. "You really screwed it didn't you"

"I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know she loved me to" Woops, I forgot to tell Alice I knew, or that I loved Bella. I was going to get shit for this later.

"You heard that did you?"

"I didn't want to hurt her; I never want to hurt her again. I want to die for what I did, I feel so bad. I wanted to break the door in two and take her in my arms so she'll be safe forever but I couldn't. That hurt me"

"Go tell her then" Alice replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if she doesn't trust me, or even love me anymore?"

"That's impossible" a small voice croaked from behind me. It wasn't Alice. I turned to see Bella. Her cheeks were puffy and red and so were her eyes. Her hair was messy as ever and her clothes looked ruffled up. She still looked gorgeous as ever.

I quickly ran across to where she was standing and grabbed her into a big hug. It took her a minute but she eventually clung back onto me.

Alice laughed and we both turned to look at her.

"I knew it!" she answered our unspoken question. "I just knew it! Never doubt Alice the mighty and holy!"

I rolled my eyes and went back to hugging her.

"I love you" I whispered into her hair.

"You'll never know how much I love you, but I do so you're stuck with me" She laughed into my chest. It felt so natural and happy. She's the one I wanted – no needed to spend the rest of my life with. Without this woman I would surely die.

Without a word, I picked her up over my shoulder and took her up the stairs into her room.

I kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep now, Bella my love"

I went to walk out of the room but she grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me down next to her.

"Please don't go" She looked into my eyes, worried. She thought this was all a dream and she was going to loose me! How could she not have picked up that I love her way to much to do that?

"Okay" I smiled "But you need your sleep okay?"

She smiled and pulled herself into me even more. "You'll still be here when I wake up?"

"And every morning after that, if you want me to"

We both smiled at that thought. It wasn't a bad possibility.

I hummed her lullaby and fell asleep with her in my arms.

Needless to say that was the best nights sleep I'd had in years.

**A/N Ever wonder why people call them lemon!? I do so im just guna say SEX WARNING ! NEXT CHAPTER! lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters!**

**A/N I know it's been ages! It's finally here! Like I said before, I have no computer access so im hoping this chapter will fulfil all of your beautiful disaster needs for the next little bit! There might be another chapter or 2 in the next two weeks but after that not for another couple of month's im afraid. Yr 11 is guna be hectic, new school, new home, new everything! And no computer! Ill work on the chapters though. Well this one is nearly done but I will be starting a sequel after this one! Edwards search for Bella in LA! Haha. Well I'll start the chapter now! Im sure you're all very anxious to read!**

Chapter 19 – Dinner time

Bpov

The next day was great. I spent it with Edward all day in bed. We just talked and watched movies. He even wrote me a song! – Well a lullaby – It was so beautiful, I was crying by the end of it. It was perfect.

3:30pm – _Stupid stomach!_ I almost growled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry" Edward chuckled at me. _That sound is the most beautiful sound in the world!_

"Only a little bi but I don't want to move! I pleaded

"That can be arranged" He smiled and got up.

"Just because _I_ don't want to get up doesn't mean I want _you_ to get up" I groaned

"Just a sec!" he called, but he was back before he could finish the sentence.

"Esme bought it up when you were in the bathroom" He smiled sheepishly "I wasn't sure wether you were hungry or not" I sighed contently.

"I love you. I don't know what I did to ever deserve you, but I sure am glad"

"You've got it wrong love, Im the one who doesn't deserve you" He kissed me "But I love you too, much more then you'll ever know" Edward passed me some waffles and a plate of fruit – Even though it was breakfast, it still looked good. Even if it is 7 hours old.

After breakfast – well I guess it was both breakfast and lunch – we watched a movie. St Trinians – He let me choose, surprisingly he was just as I was.

It finished around 6pm so we went down stairs for dinner.

"Esme and Rosalie were in the kitchen cooking.

"Mmmm, smells good" I sniffed the air appreciatively.

"Whats for dinner?" Edward did the same.

"Nothing special, roast chicken and veges"  
"Esme you spoil us" Edward laughed

"Oh nonsense, now get the others" She smiled at us.

We found Emmett in his room playing x-box – typical Emmett – But when we got to Alice and Jasper's room – Yes they're actually sharing a room now! Esme and Carlisle caught them sneaking around and figured it's easier to let them share a room. At least they know whats going on – we stopped at the door.

"That's right get in there!" Alice

"NO!" Jasper

"YES!" Alice

"Kill Him!" Jasper

"Yes!" Alice

Edward knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in" Alice grunted

I warily pushed open the door but didn't see Alice or Jasper anywhere.

"In here" Called Jasper - sounding defeated – from a closet I've never been in before.

"I'd better not find any wounded soldiers in here" I laughed shakily.

"Pfft" Alice snorted "Role playing was yesterday" When we walked into the closet, Alice looked shocked to see Edward standing there.

"Don't worry, I've known for ages, can I play? He asked looking at the wrestling game we interrupted on PS3.

"Actually" I laughed "Esme told us to get you for dinner"

"You can play later" Jasper smiled at Edward and we all walked into the hallway.

I slowed down while Alice and Jasper walked down the stairs. As predicted, Edward stayed behind. As soon as Jasper and Alice were out of hearing range – I wasn't taking any chances, my confidence was high enough as it was – I whispered in Edwards ear "That's if im not busy, playing. I believe we still have a game to finish from Friday night" and all but ran to the table.

After dinner, me and Alice cleared the table and did the dishes.

"You want to know what really gets him going?" Said Alice conversationally.

"Uh. . . . .Sorry?"

"Edward I mean, you think I wouldn't know what gets him going, he's not the only one who knows these things" She laughed.

"How do you know I don't already know?"

"I know my brother, you wound him up, I can tell. But do you want to know what gets him going or not?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yes! Please tell me. Im worried he'll think im – for lack of a better word – bad" Alice laughed.

"Let me put it this way. Why do you think he likes St Trinians so much?"

"I don't know, get to the point"

"I don't want to be blunt Bella but I really have no choice. He likes the . . . . . Naughty schoolgirl façade. I think its just the uniform. Thank god we don't have to wear one to school. Poor Edward would be in so much pain."

"Er. . . .Okay"

"Were going shopping" Alice said with an evil grin.

Epov

OMG did she just say that, _She did just say that_.

Dinner couldn't have gone longer, Bella kept running her legs or her hands or her feet –or whatever she could - up my legs.

"You right there Eddie? You look like your guna Pop!" Exclaimed Emmett.

Then she walked off to do the dishes with Alice.

I went into the living room to see if I could try get my mind on something else. Rosalie and Jasper were having a sister/brother chat so Emmett was the only one left to talk to. _Great!_ _Whatever helps. _I reminded myself.

"Emmett" I said as I approached him "I need your help" _Oh god! How embarrassing! Im asking my girlfriends brother for sex advice!_

Just then Alice walked through with Bella in tow. "Were going shopping!" And with that they were out the door.

"That was weird, Bella hates shopping" Emmett looked just as suspicious as I felt. He just shook his head.

"So what did you need Eddie?"

"It's Edward" I reminded him with a glare "And I needed to talk about . . . . . . Bella"

"Why whats wrong! If you hurt her I swear to god I'll kick the shit out of you, or get her to do it. Whichever works!"

"No, no. nothing like that. Im just a bit embarrassed asking you of all people about it"

"You mean sex" I slowly nodded "With Bella" he prompted, I looked away nervously and nodded my head again.

"You mean you haven't done it yet!"

"What do you mean yet? We've only been going out one day" I looked at him confused

"Officially. May as well have been a year. As her brother I say go for it"

"And as my friend and useful source of information?"

"Go for it. You have no idea what her and Alice are up to right now?"

He just smiled cheekily and tapped his ear "I have great hearing"

"Tell me then" I pleaded

"You'll find out soon enough" And with that he walked off

_Thanks for the help_.

Bpov (Shopping)

"Wow – I don't mean to sound conceited – but I look hot" I said as I walked out of the dress room of a local lingerie store to get a professional opinion – from Alice.

"You're more then hot Bella McCarty, you are sexy. My brother will not know what hit him"

"She's right said a voice from behind us. We turned to see Mike Newton staring me down.

"What are you doing here?!" I squealed. Just then Tanya walked out of a dressing room wearing a violet silk bra and briefs set.

"Hey Bella, waddaya think? Looking good by the way" Both Alice and I took a double take with our jaws on the floor.

"Umm. . . Nice. . . Hi?" It came out all garbled. Tanya laughed and walked over to Mike and hugged him.

"What do you think babe? That's the only thought that counts" He laughed

"I think you'd better get a few, it might not last the night" Mike winked while Tanya giggled flirtatiously and seductively and walked back into her stall to get changed.

"Thank you" She whispered to me "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have Mike!"

"So Bella" Mike said conversationally when Tanya was back in her stall "Edward have a school girl fantasy or you?"

"Edward, apparently, like purple or does Tanya?"

"Me, does it show?"

"No, im just perceptive" I laughed and cleared my throat. "Personally I prefer boylegs, I refuse to wear anything else. They're more sexy and comfy"

We went back home after that. And – of course – Alice wouldn't let me pay for my . . . . costume.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked when we were near the house, getting a bit nervous.

"When you were changing I ran to the food store across the path and got some chocolate, we can pass it off as hormones and the guys will believe us but we'll have to tell Rosalie. Don't make your move til tomorrow, sleep I your bed tonight, it'll make it easier on you."

"Your good" I laughed "What about my bag?"

"I'll get it in 10 minutes, make sure the guys are all upstairs and I'll hide them under your mattress" We were home by then so I got out and took the chocolate with me.

"Alice will be in later, she's just doing some stuff quickly" I called as soon as I got inside the door.

"I'll go help her!" Jasper called

"Uh – Sure go ahead" I tried to sound like I wasn't scared out of my head.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked "I have to tell her something"

"Umm. . . .She's upstairs" Replied a worried looking Edward.

"Don't move, I'll be right back" I pointed at him a tried to seem serious. I think it worked.

I basically ran upstairs and told Rosalie everything in 5 minutes. She wished me luck and suggested I challenge Emmett to an Xbox game fight and Edward would follow. She also old me not to worry, that it Alice spilled her guts about what im planning on doing, (Jasper was the only one capable of making her do that) then she knew he wouldn't tell.

"Emmett!" I called down the stairs "Want to play Halo? I'll kick your ass again!"

"Bullshit!" was all I heard him say before the thudding of him running up the stairs

"Edward, come and be a spectator for me?" I asked as sweetly as I could, even though I knew he'd say yes.

I heard his steps too.

That night 2 things happened. 1. I kicked Emmett's ass, 5 times in halo!

2. Edward came into my room after I 'fell asleep'. I don't know what he was doing there and boy what I wouldn't do to find out! But then he would know I was awake. He just sat in there for like, an hour! Of course I was self-conscious so I didn't sleep til he went. Alice said she talked to him and he was just wanting to see if I was okay, not wanting to leave me til he was sure I was going to be fine.

That next day was horrible! It was so hard to just sit there and pretend my stomach wasn't filled with butterflies and my heart wasn't in my throat. I didn't eat much but I tried.

Finally it was 6! Late enough to get ready! Esme served dinner early. She was 'tired' and went to bed. So did Carlisle. I tried to ignore the noises from below my room but it didn't work out too well.

I was ready at 8 – after showering and shaving and everything, it's a busy life for a girl – and everyone was downstairs watching a movie.

I texted Alice telling her I was ready and to send Edward up.

Epov

Alice's phone went off at around 8.

"Damn" She snapped after reading it. "That was my alarm, I'm meant to go bring Bella some lotion.

"I'll do it" I smiled. If it was for Bella then I'd do it.

"Emmett looked at me smug, like he knew I was guna say that.

"No, she just got out of the bath and I wanted to do it for her"

"Alice let me do it, I really don't think she'd mind"

"Me neither" whispered Rosalie

"Fine" said Alice as she passed me the bottle. I don't get why she had it. Or why she had an alarm set for the exact time Bella got out of the bath, but oh well, I'd ask her about it later.

"Bella?" I called as I walked into her room. "I have your Lotion"

Bpov

_Lotion Wtf? Oh, Alice!_

"Im in here!" I called from my bathroom.

_I hope this goes well!_

Edward paused at the door after he saw me. "Bella?" He wasn't that coherent but I knew what he was trying to say.

"Yes Mr. Masen?" I smiled at him innocently.

"Whats this?" He asked still confused.

I rolled my eyes, well I suppose he wasn't guna get it through his head that quick. "You asked me to come up here Mr Masen, to see you"

Realisation seemed to hit when I talked to him like that.

After a second of awkward silence, I turned red. "Sorry" I mumbled looking down. "I didn't know if you wanted to or not" And I walked out to leave, well tried to anyway. Edward grabbed me by the waist.

"Now Miss McCarty did I say you could leave? Your going to have to be punished for that" I smiled before I turned around in his arms.

"What are you going to do Mr Masen?" He just smiled wickedly at me.

"I want you to go over to the desk for me" he said in an authoritive tone. I did as he said immediately.

"Good, I see we're listening today" He smiled at me "I'll remember that later"

"Now, that shirt is very distracting, take it off. The skirt as well" He thought for a minute "Leave the shoes" I raised an eyebrow at him but did it anyway. Slowly, I removed the shirt and the skirt, which left me in my bra and boylegs. They were Blue, he seemed to like that colour on me as he almost lost it then and there.

"Im standing here almost all exposed and you've not taken off one item" I pouted.

"I am the one in charge Miss McCarty not you. Because of your disrespect I want you to take off your boylegs and Bra"

After I removed them too, it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Bend over the desk Bella, face down" He commanded, sounding more immediate then before.

It kind of scared me; He had a glint in his eye I hadn't seen ever before so I bent over the desk.

Suddenly I felt two of his fingers enter me and I couldn't help but let out the moan that died to escape.

"Unhhhh" I moaned as he pumped his fingers in me.

"You will not leave until you are excused is that understood Miss McCarty?" He asked, still with his fingers in me.

"Oh God Yes!" I almost screamed.

"Good" I could hear the smile in his voice as he removed his fingers. Just as I was about to complain I could feel his cock slam into me and I moaned even louder.

"Oh God, Edward!"

"Mr Masen to you" He said between thrusts

"Mr Masen!" I called as he thrust harder and faster into me and I knew I was coming.

I few more thrusts and we both came together. We stayed that way for a minute until he got up and kissed my cheek. Edward took my hand and led me over to the bed so we could both lie down.

"That was . . . . . Amazing" He smiled at me and kissed me again.

"Well, thank you for playing along. For a moment there I was worried you'd just want to run"

"I was just shocked love. Thank you"

"Anytime" I smiled, and I would do it again.

All in all, dinner was great!

**Authors note: What did youse think? I don't really write smut so sorry it didn't turn out so well……pretty good for a first timer****! Well I think so Haha, but im biased. Well the next chapter will be the screw up. Just thought id let you know!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I would just like to apologise greatly about the whole trouble with this. As I previously stated, some things happened so I had to cut my story short. I apologise for that dearly. But now it's the holidays and I have some spare time on my hands and I would LOVE to finish this story for all of those who still want to read it. ****I forgot the day so it's just going to be extremely early on Monday morning. Okay so here it is!**

**Oh but before I go back into it I just wanted to mention. Rosalie and Alice know who Bella are but don't say anything cause they want her to come out when and If she's ready. Of course Emmett knows. Jasper has an inkling but doesn't say anything cause he's worried about being wrong and because he's a gentleman and Edward just hasn't seen it yet. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20 – Finding out

Bpov

I woke up hazy. Wait. _When did I fall asleep?_ That I don't remember. I took a peek at the clock and it said '4:30am'. I sighed and rolled over dramatically, my arm hitting something hard. The lump groaned.

"Ungh" That's when it all came back to me. Wow. It really happened.

_Oh no_. It really happened.

Whats going to happen when I go back. Maybe I should just tell him.

"What are you thinking so intently about love?" He smiled at me. It was only then I realised just how naked I was. I hugged the sheets over me tighter, feeling self conscious.

"Last night" I smiled back "That was…..wow" He just laughed at my wording so I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"It was wow" He smiled at me. There was a gleam in his eye that I didn't quite recognise. It could've been mischievous, lustful, love, or just happiness, but I didn't really care. It just made him all the more beautiful. I had just opened my mouth to acknowledge my agreement with him when Alice came barging through the door. The usually mischievous smile on her face was gone.

"Bella, we need to talk" The look on her face was enough for me not to argue, but apparently not enough for Edward.

"Alice" He moaned "Please don't" He pulled his puppy dog eyes on her. Damn, I was a sucker for puppy dog eyes, usually Alice was to. Apparently not today.

"No. Edward leave" She growled. Wow, I didn't want to see this ever again. Edward looked defeated and Alice looked malicious. _Something's wrong. Something's really wrong. _ He sighed.

"Im sorry, love" He kissed my cheek and left. I instantly felt alone, even with Alice. And empty. I sighed already missing him more than I'd like to admit to myself, or anyone.

"What is it Alice" now she steadied herself with a big breath

"Okay, we have a few hours so im going to explain this to you slowly. Kind of ease you into it. Rosalie is down stairs"

"Why is everyone awake? Its way to early" I complained.

"Only me and Rose are awake. I woke her." Im sure I would have heard that. This must be important or Rosalie would slap her around for interrupting her beauty sleep.

She took a second to see my face then kept going

"We know who you are" Instant shock came into me. _Lie_

"Im Bella" I smiled.

"Bella Swan" Alice said looking at me with sympathy. "We wanted to wait for you to be ready to tell us. Or anyone. That's why we didn't talk about it"

"Does he know?" I asked worried. She knew who I was talking about.

"No, only Rose and I" She looked as relieved as I did. We both knew Edward probably wouldn't be happy with me not telling him. "But there was a letter, it got sent here. And it was under your real name. We panicked so we opened it. Who would know where you were other than Charlie. We called him to make sure but he didn't know anything about it. He's going to call you later and explain" Just as she said that my phone buzzed but it was a text. I checked and it was from Charlie.

_Im so sorry! I had a break in earlier__. _

_Thought it was paparazzi._

_Everyone else knows you're out of town._

_They think on an island somewhere relaxing._

_We'll sort this out honey I swear!_

_Love you_

_-Charlie_

"Well he didn't call" I showed Alice the message and she looked alarmed.

"Bella, I need you to tell me everything about Derek" So without question I told her the story. We thought we were in love. Realised we were just friends. And than our horrible parting. But in more detail.

"But I don't see what any of this has to do with Derek" I murmured. Until Alice showed me the letter.

_Bella, _

_ I just wanted to apologise for everything. Im coming to you for a visit. Charlie……gave me the address. I wanted to warn you first. By the time you get this letter I'll be almost there. I miss you_

_Derek_

"Alice, no" I put my hands over my mouth and gasped. "This cant happen, he'll give me up. Tell everyone. That cant happen" I was almost in tears now.

"Bella, sweetie. We won't let this happen. Emmett's on guard. We talked to him before he went to sleep. We wanted…to give you an appropriate amount of time with Edward"

I blushed but Alice ignored it because of the situation.

"What are we going to do?" I looked at Alice to find she was no longer angry, she was sympathetic.

"Lets just get ready for school okay? I know it's early but take a long shower. Just relax okay?"

"Okay" I smiled "Oh and Alice?" I asked as she was walking away.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything. Not telling. Not judging. And just being awesome"

"I am awesome aren't I?" She smiled cheekily and I knew we were almost back to having the normal Alice back.

A few hours later we were at school. It was early. There was only us and a few other people. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to deal with people. Edward took my hand and we walked over to the benches. I was just about enjoying myself when I saw a car that looked awfully familiar driving into the parking lot. _Derek_. As if able to read my thoughts Alice looked over to see him driving in. She hit Emmett with her elbow and nudged her head over so he could see what we were. A look of anger crossed over his face. Emmett saw me as his baby sister – because I was so small. Well compared to him anyway – so the anger was only to be expected.

"Hey Bella-" He said stiffly "-Lets go inside. It's kinda cold out here"

"What are you talking about?" Laughed an all too familiar voice "Its more than kinda cold – its freezing! Why My Bella-" Edward stiffened at that "-lasted so long away from the hot California sun is beyond me!" And with that Derek made his way over to me and hugged me – only to be pulled away by Emmet. Jasper was holding back Edward. I felt wrong and dirty. I suddenly wanted another shower. That worm had touched me.

"Hey!" Emmett growled at him, so Derek raised his hands in acceptance.

"What are you doing here Derek?" I asked, more demanded.

"I missed you Belly" He pouted and pulled what I used to think of as a cute face. And that name, was a cute name. When I was 6. I slapped him, for that.

"Feisty" He laughed, rubbing his face

"Where's Kelly?" I asked smugly. He looked down. _Ha! That hurt didn't it!_

"You were right about her Bella, about everything. As we speak theres a sex tape being viewed by millions on you tube and other sites. She was with Rachel Smith and Sarah… well Sarah someone. I miss you. I want you back"

"No" was my immediate answer. I looked over at Edward. His face and neck were read from anger; he now had Emmett holding him back too. And they were struggling.

"Hmm" Derek now smiled "So you've replaced me huh?"

Edward smiled – it wasn't a friendly one – and answered "Yes. So back off slime ball. Stay away from her or it'll be the last thing you do. You'll have everyone here up against you" As he was saying this I gave Derek a round house kick in the face "Not that she needs protecting" Edward laughed

Derek spat out some blood and gave a menacing grin "Does your boy here know about why you came here?"

"Derek, don't!" I growled at him. He wavered but went right back to being a dick.

"Oh, Swanny-" he smiled. Everyone behind me except Edward gasped "-When were you planning on telling him? Or were you just going to come back and expect everything to go back to normal. That no one would know. I was wondering why there hadn't been any paparazzi here" He laughed "Because no one knows"

"Derek back off" Emmett spoke up. "I'll break your nose if you say anything"

"Well other than Emmett, obviously" He chucked

"You're wrong" Alice spoke up.

"We know" That was Rosalie

"So just go away" Jasper stepped forward. _Since when did he know?_ That was the least of my worries though.

"Well, looks like you're out of the loop. No bff's for you" Derek laughed.

"Why are you doing this, I thought we were friends" I asked softly.

"Oh Belly, I miss you, that's why. If you're with this idiot theres no way you'll come back to me. So I'm going to tell him who exactly you are" By this time, more people had arrived and the people from before – plus the new arrivals – created a circle to watch us in. "Bella Swan" He smiled "Im surprised no one guessed sooner. I mean, you didn't disguise yourself, only that stupid name-" He scoffed "-and from the looks of it, quite a few people here know who you are. It's not _that_ deserted. Though it is small" I heard a few people from the crowd gasping, one actually squealed! Others were just taking photos. Like they couldn't believe it was me. I turned to look at Edward. He just looked at me sadly for a second, wiggled his way out of Emmetts grasp, and then ran away.

"Edward" I whispered, turning back to glare at Derek

"Ah, so lover boy has a name does he"

"If you're honestly idiotic enough to believe I'll come crawling back to you like some pathetic piece of crap-" I was yelling now, Derek looked scared while people in the crowd couldn't believe their eyes "-Then you are gladly mistaken! After that act you're lucky I don't kill you now!" I turned to walk away

"B…but Belly, I miss you and…." That was all he got out. I jumped at him, like a wild thing. Fists everywhere – only mine – I kicked him a few times until he fell then I jumped on him again – straddling him – and started beating the crap out of him. It took them a while to realise what I had done but finally Emmett dragged me off of him. I spat in Derek's face

"Get up you pathetic dick" I panted and walked away.

**Sorry, there will be another chapter up shortly. I'll write it soon!**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So this will be the last chapter of this story. There WILL be a sequel = ]P But this will be a kind of shortish chapter, like my first chapters. I apologise for that but please enjoy and I'll start writing the sequel up in about maybe a week. Maybe shorter!**

Epov

"YOU IDIOT!" Alice screamed at me at the top of her lungs. After Derek's little confession I saw it. I saw who she was. Bella Swan. And avoiding myself getting hurt like the wimp I am – I ran. I knew she wouldn't want me when she moved back. This was undoubtedly going to be soon. I loved her too much to have that done to me. So I left. I ran into the forest behind the school. And apparently, Bella had run home.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT!?"

"Why didn't she tell me" I said much more quietly than Alice "Why did everyone know about this but me?"

"Because you loved her from the start. We all did but not in the same way as you. We saw it. You didnt. All you saw was Bella – which was all she wanted from you. Why do you think she hadn't told you yet, Other than the obvious she wasn't ready?"

"Because she was just going to leave me anyway" I could feel the tears running down my face. I didn't care. But Alice did the last thing I would've expected her to do

"YOU DICK!" I jumped at the ferocity of her voice. That was something you didn't hear often. "She loved you! Still does! How could you think that?" The last but sounded more disappointed than anything.

"Why would she want me after she left, Alice? Theres no reason. She'd just go on with her life and everything would be fine without me. She'd forget about me"

"No she wont" Alice growled. "She loves you, she always has"

"Alice, what am I going to do without her? I love her so much" She leaned over – we were sitting on a tree trunk – and patted my back

"It hurts doesn't it?" She asked sadly

"Yes" I whispered so softly I wasn't sure she could hear – and put my hand over my heart. Or what was left of it. It felt like she had taken it with her, Bella. And I had just let her. Who in their right mind lets someone like Bella go! Especially that easily. I can't believe I was such an idiot! I quickly gave Alice a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" I smiled and ran back to school to my car. As soon as I got their, I jumped in and sped out the gates of the school, on the highway back to my house.

Apov

That boy will get himself killed one day, but today isnt a day for death. It's a day for love and reconciliation. Bella and Edward were meant to be together, I can feel it. Everyone can. Ever since that first day. I don't even think he noticed me following him to the house. I skidded to a stop when we reached our place, nearly shredding the tires as I did so. I'd give them their time to make up before I walked up there. About 5 minutes later – im impatient, so sue me – I walked up the stairs, faster than necessary. Bella's door was half open so I pushed it slightly and decided that if anything raunchy was going on,. I'd pretend I didn't see it. But nothing raunchy was going on. Edward was sitting on the end of Bella's bed holding a piece of paper. His hair was more ruffled than usual; his eyes were puffy and red. I had never seen him like this before. He looked up to see me standing there and suddenly started crying again, so I ran over to hold him.

"…..She's gone"

**Please don't hate me, ****as I said before there WILL be a sequel! I promise = ]**

**And because I'd feel like a bitch if I didn't, I'm going to write up what Bella's letter and put it up = ]**


	22. Letters

**Bella's Letter…………**

_Edward,_

_ I just want to apologise for this problem. I swear to god I was going to tell you tonight, I was. But Derek got to you first and im so sorry for that. You have no idea how sorry. I understand completely that you'll most likely never want to see me again after this morning so im leaving. Im going back to California, to Charlie. Please just know that I love you, I always will love you. You're a part of me now, and have been since that very first day and as much as it kills me to say this, please move on. I don't want you worrying about me at all. I'll be fine. Find someone who can make you happy Edward, you deserve it._

_Love always,_

_ Your Bella_

_Alice,_

_ Im not okay. It hurts so bad, I never thought I'd feel this pain. Ever. He has my heart and I won't ever get it back again. I don't think he'll ever know how much I love him. God Alice I miss him so much already._

_I don't think I should visit again. Please don't say this to Edward but I don't think it'd be good for him. I saw his face, and I know he might worry about this, because he's a good guy. But please Alice. Don't let him ever get hurt. Don't ever let him feel guilty for this. It's not his fault its mine. I didn't say anything. You have my number if you ever need to talk. Emmet has my email address and my normal address. __Please email me in a week or two._

_ Bella_

**Okay just so you all know, Edward read both letters! Im looking forward to writing the next one!**

**Bye for now, not forever**

**.x**


	23. The sequel will be called

The Sequel will be called sweet dispositions and it will be up shortly!


End file.
